New Adventures Generation
by th1ag02
Summary: Attention: This is being written in a Novel way, which means more dialogues and less discription. After many years, all heros come back to a new adventure. New people will appear on their way and together they all must solve a very difficult mistery. May contain some language and sex appeal. Characters will appear as the story goes on
1. Chapter 1 - Pallet and Pewter

Author's note: For those who are reading my other story "The Elite Four Tournament", don't worry... I will update within the end of next week. I just started writing this one because the idea popped up into my head. I don't know how long it will take to update this one but I will try to update simultaneously with "The Elite Four Tournament", and once it gets done I will focus only on this one.  
Sorry for any grammar error

Disclamer: I do not own Pokémon

Pokémon – New Adventures Generation

Chapter 1 – Pallet and Pewter

Pallet Town, located in western Kanto, it is known as hometown of the most famous scientist of the world… Professor Oak. His research has inspired many other scientists, trainers, breeders, doctors… many people who love Pokémon. Professor Oak is also known as the one who gives new trainers their own first Pokémon, preparing them to set off the world after their dreams of becoming Pokémon Masters when they turn ten years old. And today is the day three new trainers will receive their first Pokémon

On their way to Professor Oak's lab, three kids walk along the sidewalk to get their first Pokémon, but although the fact of getting a Pokémon, two of the kids seem to be in a middle of an argument

"I will get Charmander" said one of them

"No. I will get Charmander" said the other

"Why would you? You were never fond of fire types anyway"

"But my father said that it is a family tradition to get a fire Pokémon. My brother did, father did and my grandfather did too. So I must have Charmander"

"This is nonsense; you can't have Charmander just because of that"

"Of course I can"

"No you can't"

The third kid was just watching the two other arguing about Charmander, this kid… a boy, really didn't mind what Pokémon he was going to catch, but he was sure of one thing"

"I will make you the most powerful Pokémon of the world" he thought

The three kids made their way to the Lab, walked up the stairs and knocked the door

"Have you ever seen Professor Oak?" asked one of the kids

"No" the other answered

"Me neither" said the third one "But my mom said it is a very nice old man"

As the door opened, the three kids saw a man… he wasn't really as old as they imagined, actually he couldn't be more than 30 years old. He had Auburn hair and dark eyes, but he was wearing a white coat so it was probably him

"Hi there" he said "Let me guess… you are the three new trainers who are supposed to receive your very first Pokémon today. Am I right?"

"That's right" The little boy said "Are you Professor Oak?"

"I sure am" he answered "And what are your names?"

"My name is Belle" said the little girl

"I am Aldo" said one boy

"And I am Jacques" said the third one

"Jacques? What a different name" Professor Oak said

"My family used to live in Kalos" Jacques said

"I see" said Professor Oak "Come on all in. Let's get yourselves a Pokémon"

They all entered the house and started to walk along the hall until they reach the Lab where in front of them three Pokéballs were laying on the table

"Professor… can I get Charmander?" asked Belle

"I already told you I am going to get Charmander" said Aldo

"No, I am"

"No, I am"

"Alright now" said Professor Oak "Just one of you can get Charmander… but first let's see all Pokémon I have"

Professor Oak went to the Pokéballs and one by one opened them, revealing the three initial Kanto Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander

"So kids… here we have the three Pokémon new trainers can choose to start their journeys. The grass Pokémon Bulbasaur, the water Pokémon Squirtle and the fire Pokémon Charmander. Each one of you can choose one of them… so choose wisely"

"CHARMANDER" shouted Belle

"CHARMANDER" shouted Aldo

"CHARMANDER"

"CHARMANDER"

As Charmander listened the two kids fight over him, he got scared and fast ran into Jacques arms, looking for protection

"Well… It seems Charmander was the one who chose its trainer" said Professor Oak

"WHAT?" the two kids asked disappointed

"But professor… I want Charmander" said Belle

"I am sorry Belle… but Charmander has already made his decision. Now it is up to Jacques to say if he accepts Charmander as his Pokémon"

Jacques looked at Charmander on his arms… he gave a Jacques a smile that melted his heart… how could he refuse?

"I choose Charmander as my Pokémon" said Jacques

"Well done" said Professor Oak as the two other kids looked even more disappointed

After a couple of minutes, Belle decided to choose Squirtle and Aldo received Bulbasaur. Professor Oak then gave each one five Pokéballs and their Pokédex

"So… having a Pokémon can make you go to many ways" Professor Oak said "You can become a Coordinator, a Performer, a breeder, a Doctor, a Scientist or a Trainer. Take your time to decide which way you'll choose, but… if you are thinking about becoming a trainer, challenge the gyms is your first goal"

"Where is the nearest gym?" asked Jacques

"Pewter city" said Professor Oak

"I thought there was a gym in Veridian city Professor" said Aldo

"Actually there is… but it's close now. I heard the gym leader has left for some important business. It probably be opened by the time you came back here" said Professor Oak

"Okay… so Pewter city it is" said Belle

"Let's go?" asked Aldo

"Actually… I am not going with you" said Jacques

"What?" asked Belle "Why not?"

"I want to become the best trainer in the world… and for that I decided that it will be better to go alone and do things my way" answered Jacques

"This is a very good idea" said Professor Oak "A journey is not only about getting new Pokémon and challenging gyms. It is also about become a grown-up"

"Are you sure of it Jacques?" asked Aldo

"Yes" he answered

"If you say so" said Belle "So take care"

"You two too" said Jacques as he saw his two best friends leave the Lab

"If you need anything Jacques… just call me" Professor Oak said "You can have anything you need in a Pokémon Center"

"Alright Professor. Thank you very much" he said

"Anytime" he answered

"You know… my mother once told me you were a nice old man. I think she was wrong about the "old" part" said Jacques

"Well… she was probably talking about my grandfather… Samuel Oak" he said "I am Gary Oak"

"I see" Jacques said "Now it makes sense"

"You better get going Jacques. You still have to pass Veridian Forest and it is not good to do it at night" Gary said

"You are right Professor… goodbye"

"Goodbye" said Gary watching the boy ran into road 1 by the window

"You did a very good job Gary" said a man entering the room in a wheelchair

"Gramps" said Gary "I thought you were sleeping"

"I wouldn't miss the first "delivering" of the new Professor Oak"

"Don't say that gramps. You know you are the only Professor Oak" said Gary

"Thank you Gary" Professor Oak said "Now let's have some tea"

Gary was going to the Kitchen when the TV which was on caught his attention

"…It is said that all regions from Kanto to Kalos felt the Earthquakes that mysteriously happened last week. The question now is what's the cause of this earthquakes, was it natural… or not?" said the journalist on the TV

"Is everything okay Gary?" asked Professor Oak

"Yes gramps… everything is fine" he answered

 **VERIDIAN FOREST**

Jacques was walking fast, trying hard to leave Veridian Forest before sun leaves as Professor Gary Oak advised him. He was never very fond of forests, so he was hoping to pass it as fast as he could

He was walking so fast, almost running that he stumbled and fell down, hitting a tree

"Ouch" he said

He then started to hear a noise… something he wasn't very familiar with… some kind of buzzle

"What is this noise?" he asked

He looked around to see a swarm of Beedrills who probably were sleeping and woke up with his falling noise

"Oh no" he said

Soon all Beedrills started chasing him along the forest, Jacques managed to avoid their stings by moving fast around the trees but all his luck vanished when he saw a cliff up ahead. What now? If he stays the Beedrills would all sting him… if he jumps he could get seriously hurt. Tough decision. A decision he had no time to make because the next second he found himself falling the cliff. He looked down… he was going to get hurt; it was a very high fall. Jacques waited to fell his body hitting the floor but that never came. What he felt was someone grabbing his arm, preventing him to fall down. He looked up and saw a man, he was tall, dark hair and eyes and very strong. This man pulled him back up

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes… I guess so" Jacques answered

"You are very luck… If I hadn't passed around, I wouldn't be able to save you"

"Thank you for saving me sir"

"It's okay kid" the man said

"Wait… where are all the Beedrills?" he asked

"Right over there" he said pointing behind them where all Beedrills were on the ground and knocked out

"You defeated all Beedrills?" Jacques asked "You must be very powerful" said Jacques

"Well… those Beedrills weren't the strongest Pokémon on the world" said the man

"Anyways… it should have been amazing to see it" Jacques said

"Well… thank you" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find my way out of this forest to get to Pewter City" Jacques said

"Are you going to challenge the Gym leader?" asked the man

"Yes… how do you know that?"

"Well… you are carrying Pokéballs and a Pokédex… so I assume you are a trainer"

"Of course" said Jacques "I am. I just received my first Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town"

"Interesting" said the man "And how many Pokémon have you already caught?"

"So far… None" he answered

"You will have a hard time at Pewter Gym with only one Pokémon" said the man "But… if you want… I can help you get through this forest and I can also help you to get some Pokémon"

"Really?" asked Jacques happy "Thank you sir… thank you very much"

As Jacques and the mysterious man made their way through the forest, he helped Jacques to get a Metapod, who soon evolved into a Butterfree and a Pidgeotto as soon as they left the forest. It was starting to get dark when they reached Pewter city

"Thanks Arceus we didn't have to spend the night in the forest" said Jacques

"If you are travelling all Kanto... you will have to spend many nights into forests, woods and caves" said the man

"I know… but I hope to not happen that fast" said Jacques "Now… where is the gym"

"The gym is that huge building shaped as a stone over there" said the man pointing to the gym "But now it's closed"

"What? Why?" asked Jacques

"It's getting dark. The gyms don't accept challengers after the sun goes down" said the man "You just left Veridian Forest. Try to rest and go to the gym tomorrow after breakfast"

"Alright" said Jacques "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"At the Pokémon Center"

"Of course. Professor Oak said I could find anything I need in a Pokémon Center"

"He's right" said the man "Now go"

"Aren't you going to the Pokémon Center too?"

"No. I have other things to do. But I may go watch your match tomorrow" said the man

Jacques look at the map on his Pokédex to find the location of the Pokémon Center

"I found it sir…" said Jacques looking back to the man, but he had already gone… disappeared into the darkness

Where has he gone?" he asked

Jacques decided not to give that too much thought now. He then went to the Pokémon Center, booked a room and went to sleep, the next day he would be having his first Pokémon Battle against a Gym leader… and he couldn't wait to win his first badge

 **IN THE MORNING**

"Hello… is someone here?" asked Jacques

Jacques was inside the Pewter Gym. He was ready to a battle but… he couldn't find the leader anywhere

"Excuse me… I'm here for a Gym Battle"

"I'm the Gym leader" said a voice from behind him

Jacques turned around and saw a man standing at the battlefield, he was tall, brown skin and black spike hair, he was wearing green and brown shirt

"So you are the gym leader" said Jacques

"That's right. I am Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter city" said Brock

"I am Jacques from Pallet Town and I challenge you over the badge"

"Fine" said Brock "At my Gym I will be using just one Pokémon, but you can use as many as you want"

"Wait. If I had six Pokémon, which unfortunately I haven't, I could use all six against you?"

"That's right"

"And you'd be using just one?"

"That's right"

"Are you idiot?"

"That's rig… what?" asked Brock

"Yes… it doesn't look like you are very smart"

"You should be more respectful with a Gym Leader" said Brock "I do this to show my powers. So get your Pokémon ready boy"

Brock took a Pokéball and threw it on the field

"Golem, your turn" said Brock revealing his rock Pokémon

"What is that?" asked Jacques pointing his Pokédex to Golem

"Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. The final stage of Geodude. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger" said the Pokédex

"Interesting" said Jacques "So for this battle I choose Charmander"

Jacques also threw his Pokéball revealing his lizard fire Pokémon

"Now Charmander, use ember"

Charmander used the move but nothing happened with Golem

"What?" asked Jacques "Why nothing happened? It should get burnt"

Brock just watched Jacques not successful attempt of hurting Golem

"Now Charmander, use scratch"

Once more Charmander used the move but nothing happened

"Are you sure of what you're doing?" asked Brock

"What?" said Jacques "Of course I am"

"So… it's my turn" said Brock "Golem, use Rollout"

Golem rolled its circled body and hit Charmander, knocking him out instantly

"What?" said Jacques surprised "How was this possible?"

"Come on" said Brock "Show you next Pokémon"

"Okay" said Jacques "Pidgeotto Go"

"Pidgeotto?" asked Brock "Are you sure you are even a Trainer?"

"How dare you?" said Jacques "I will show you. Pidgeotto use quick attack"

Pidgeotto hit Golem but it didn't seem very effective

"Golem, use rock slide"

Suddenly many rocks fell from up and hit Pidgeotto, also knocking it out

"One more down" said Brock

"But why my moves are not working?"

"Pay attention kid" said a voice from the bleachers

Jacques and Brock looked at it and saw…

"You" said Jacques "The man who saved me from the Beedrills"

"You are doing everything wrong kid" said the man

"What?"

"You must understand that Pokémon have types, with types there are advantages and disadvantages" said the man "A rock Pokémon like Golem will never be defeated by fire or a normal/flying Pokémon

Jacques then remembered Belle and Aldo saying things like that. Some types of Pokémon are strong against others. Fire beats grass, grass beats water, water beats fire and also rock types

"But I don't have any water Pokémon" said Jacques

"You don't need water Pokémon" said the man "Moves also have types and a Psychic attack can be effective against rock types"

"Psychic?" said Jacques taking a Pokéball and looking at it "So… you can defeat Golem"

Jacques threw his Pokéball revealing…

"Butterfree" said Jacques "Use Confusion"

Butterfree used the psychic attack and for the first time Golem seemed hurt badly by the attack

"Golem, use rock slide" said Brock

"Listen" said the man "Butterfree is small and fast. It can didge this attack easily"

"Okay" said Jacques "Butterfree, avoid the attack by dodging it"

Butterfree easily avoided all rocks that were falling from up

"In a battle you can also disturb your opponent by paralyzing, poisoning, frozen, burning or putting to sleep" said the man

"Sleep? Of course" said Jacques "Butterfree use sleep powder"

Butterfree then used the powder to put Golem to sleep

"Damn it" said Brock

"Now Butterfree, use Confusion once more and finish him"

Butterfree used confusion again, making Golem to fall to the ground…knocked out

"Golem is unable to battle" said the referee "The match goes to the Challenger, Jacques from Pallet Town"

"I… won?" said Jacques not believing it "I won"

Jacques ran into Butterfree and hug her

"Thank you Butterfree… you were awesome"

"Well… I must admit it was fun" said Brock coming close to Jacques "At first I thought you would never stand a chance against me… but you proved me wrong, you deserve this"

Brock showed Jacques the Boulder Badge

"This proves you won a battle at Pewter Gym"

"Thank you Mr. Brock" said Jacques taking the badge

Jacques looked at the man on the bleachers and ran to him

"Sir… thank you so much for helping me. If it wasn't for you… I would never have won"

"It's okay kid" said the man

"I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made"

"Don't worry" he said "You have just started your journey. You will commit many other mistakes along the way… but do never let them take you down"

"I won't sir. I promise" Jacques then turned to Brock once more "Thank you again for the wonderful battle. I must go now"

Jacques was about to leave the Gym when he stopped and went back to Brock and the man

"I'm sorry sir… you travelled with me, helped me to catch my Pokémon and now helped me to win my first badge…and I don't even know your name" said Jacques

The man smiled at him and said…

"Ketchum… Ash Ketchum"

He then raised his hand to shake Jacque's

"Jacques Mr. Ketchum… Jacques Pierre" said Jacques grabbing his hand

"I see a good future ahead you Jacques" said Ash "Do no give up until the end"

"You bet I won't Mr. Ketchum" said Jacques now leaving for real Pewter Gym

"A man travelling with a kid and helping him to find his goal… what does this remind me?" asked Brock "Of course… me"

"I'm not traveling with him Brock" said Ash "I just happened to ran into him. And for a kid who's starting his journey… a help hand is a wonderful thing"

"So this is one of the kids Gary set off" said Brock

"That's right" said Ash

"And what are you doing here Ash?" asked Brock

"We need to talk Brock" said Ash "I need a favor"

 _Next Chapter will be update within the end of the weekend_

 _Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Ash's favor request

Hello everyone. I know most of you thought that Jacques would be the main character of this story, but unfortunately he will not be. He will appear again, but the story will be focused on the regular characters we are all familiar with. So enjoy chapter 2 and please Review.

Thanks.

Chapter 2 – Ash's favor request

Ash woke up in a bed He was sure it wasn't his. It was difficult to remember anything from last night; he looked around trying to find anything that could give him any clue about where he was but only when he noticed a portrait on a desk near the bed that he understood where he was. On that portrait there was a photograph of Brock and all his little brothers and sisters. He had stayed on Brock's that night and now everything was clear as water

Ash tried to move to leave the bed but something stopped him, he then felt a pressure on his left arm. Ash turned his head and saw that a girl was sleeping on his arm next to him

"What the hell?" asked Ash trying to see the girl's face but her hair didn't allow him

Ash slowly tried to move his arm away from her without waking her up, which he did successfully. He then left the bed, he was only on his boxers and the girls apparently was completely naked

"Damn it… I did it again" whispered Ash

Ash left the room and started to go down the stairs looking for Brock or anybody else, it was very difficult, he was obviously with a strong hangover. As Ash reached the kitchen he saw Brock and his brothers, sisters and parents all having breakfast. He didn't know if it was the hangover but he was having a hard time to recognize Brock's family since they all looked the same to him

"Good morning Ash" said Brock smiling

"Hum… Good morning" said Ash

"Good morning Ash" said Brock's father

"Hello Sir… how are you?"

"Fine… and you?"

"Actually I don't know how to answer this" Ash said

"Dear… Are you aware that you are only on your boxers?" asked Brock's mother

"Yes I am" answered Ash "But unfortunately I can't go back to the room now"

"Is she still sleeping?" asked Forrest, one of Brock's brothers

"Did you all know she was there?" asked Ash

"Well… At first we didn't…" said Brock's mother

"What do you mean?" asked Ash knowing where that would lead

"She let us know herself" said Brock's father

"How?" asked Ash

"Well… She… screamed… a lot last night" Brock's mother said

"Oh no!" said Ash blushing "I'm so sorry about that"

"Don't be" Brock said

"He's right" said Brock's mother "By her screams we know that you did a very good job"

Ash looked at Brock's little brothers and sisters; they all were older now, about fourteen, but still…

"Can we no more talk about this?" asked Ash still blushing

"Sure dear" said Brock's mother "As you wish"

"I just have one question for you Brock" said Ash

"Yes Ash?"

"Who the hell is that girl?" asked Ash redder than a pepper

"You… don't know?" asked Brock

"No. I don't remember… I tried to look her face but her hair covered it" said Ash

"Ash… How can I tell you this…" said Brock

"What?"

"That is….. Misty" said Brock

Ash paralyzed. Misty? No way, He couldn't have done that with Misty. Could he? Although Misty clearly had a crush on him many years ago, that passed. They were good friends almost like brother and sister

"It can't be" said Ash running back to the room

Ash was almost reaching the room when he stopped and thought for a moment about what he saw when he woke up. He then turned around and slowly walked back to the kitchen where Brock was standing looking at him

"That girl has long hair…. And She is blond" said Ash

Brock and all his family then started laughing at Ash which made him even more furious

"It is not funny" said Ash

"Of course it is" said Brock "Man you should have seen your face when I said it was Misty"

"Again… not funny" said Ash

After a couple of minutes, they all stopped laughing against their will of course

"I'm sorry Ash" said Brock "I never thought you would fall for that"

"Okay… knowing that she is not Misty… makes me feel relief"

"But really… you don't remember who is she?"

"No"

"Do you remember last night?"

"Sort of" said Ash forcing his head to remember anything, which it started did

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _So Ash… what are you having? It's all on me tonight" said Brock_

" _You don't have to do that Brock. I'm completely fine in paying my own drinks" said Ash_

" _No way. You said you wanted to talk and ask a favor and I invited you to this bar. So I'm paying"_

" _If you say so" said Ash_

" _I say so" said Brock_

 _Brock raised his hand and immediately a girl on a very short skirt and a white shirt came to their table_

" _Hey sweeties" said the girl "What can I do for you?"_

" _You mean here?" said Brock giving her a wild smile_

" _You're a jerk" said the waitress "What can I get you from the bar?"_

" _Oh… right… I'll have a beer" said Brock looking down_

" _And you cutie pie?" asked the waitress_

" _Cutie pie?" asked Brock "Why is he a cutie pie?"_

" _Because he is not hitting on me…. And because he's hot"_

 _Brock looked down once more… now he had reached the rock bottom_

" _I'll have the same" said Ash_

" _Wait a minute" said the waitress looking Ash more closely "Aren't you…."_

" _No I am not" said Ash before she could finish her sentence_

" _Yes you are" she said_

" _No I am not" he repeated_

" _Yes he is" said Brock_

" _Brock?" asked Ash to his "friend"_

" _Come on Ash… she will never leave to get our beers if you don't agree with her"_

" _So… is it really you?" she asked_

 _Ash looked at her and then at Brock who was hoping to him to say yes_

" _Yes… I am" Ash finally said_

" _Holy shit" she said out loud making some other people to look at them "I can't believe you're here"_

 _Ash said nothing, just looked at her hoping that situation to get finished as fast as possible_

" _Can you give me my beer?" asked Ash_

" _Oh man… I can give you much more than that" She said smiling "If you know what I mean"_

" _Well… It's not that hard to understand when you talk like that" Ash said "Now.. can you please get us our drinks?"_

" _Of course… I'll be back in a minute"_

 _Brock checked on her "Back" once she left and then smiled at Ash_

" _It seems I taught you well" he said_

" _Excuse me?" asked Ash "You taught me?"_

" _Of course Ash… that girl… she is hot" Brock said "You have to bang her"_

" _I don't wanna bang her" said Ash "That's not what I came here for?"_

" _But you are Ash Ketchum" said Brock "You have quite a fame when we talk about women"_

" _I am no longer that guy Brock. I'm done with the one night stand relationships"_

 _As Ash said it the waitress came back with their beers but she was different_

" _Oh my God" said Ash realizing that she had removed her bra. How he knew it? Let's say that her white shirt had just become useless_

" _Here is you drink sir" said the waitress to Brock but not taking her eyes out of Ash "I completely forgot yours"_

" _Really?" said Ash without taking his eyes out of her… "Chest"_

" _Why don't you come with me and help me get it? It is in a very high place" said the waitress turning around and going to the rear of the bar_

" _I think there will be no problem helping her" said Ash getting up and going after her_

" _That's my boy" said Brock smiling_

 __ _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I can't believe I fell for that" said Ash embarrassed

"I bet you fell many times after that… if you know what…"

"Of course I know what you mean" said Ash

Ash looked around and realized that he and Brock were now alone in the Kitchen

"Where the hell have your family gone?" asked Ash

"Around" Brock answered "They all have stuff to do"

"Great. Because I don't want to look at them for a while"

"Ash… due to your… absence last night, you never said why you came here for" said Brock

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Ash "I want to ask you a favor"

"Say it"

"Would you mind going to Pallet Town once in a while to check on my mother please?"

"Oh your mother… of course… how is she?"

"Still the same" said Ash "Since she got sick, most she does is stay in bed"

"Wasn't she being treated at Veridian' Hospital?"

"She was… but when she stopped walking the doctor thought it would be a good idea if she stayed at home in case… you know"

"Sure" said Brock "Are you leaving?"

"Unfortunately, I am" said Ash "I'm on a mission for the Elite Four"

"Elite Four?" Brock asked serious "Ash, are you still walking with Lance and the others?"

"What's the problem?"

"Can't you see Ash? They are holding you back"

"What?"

"Yes… Lance is an idiot" said Brock "You were supposed to be the best trainer of the World. But instead of that you keep traveling all Kanto doing stupid missions to Elite Four"

"It's more complicated than that Brock"

"How Ash? How complicated it is?" said Brock "Tell me"

"I don't want to stay on Kant Elite Four as well. I've been trying to leave for almost five years now. I admit that entering Elite Four was a mistake, but I was young, naïve, I thought it was an amazing opportunity… but there is too much corruption into Kanto Elite Four. That's why I'm trying to get transferred to Kalos Elite Four"

"Kalos?" asked Brock

"Yes. I 've talked with Diantha and there is an open vacancy since Wikstrom died"

"Okay…"

"But to do so, the PLA demands a letter signed by Lance saying that he allows me to get transferred"

"And he is going to do that?"

"Yes. I told him that there is a very good Hospital in Kalos that could help my mother to get better. So I wanted to get transferred and move with her to Kalos"

"Is this true?"

"Yes. It is. There is really a hospital that can help her" said Ash "But Lance wants me to complete this mission first, then he will sign the letter"

"I understand" said Brock

"So… can you check on her while I'm away?"

"Of course I can" said Brock smiling "I'll try to go as much as I can"

"Thankyou Brock" said Ash giving his friend a hug "Anything you or she wants, just call Professor Oak"

"Okay"

"He used to go at my house as much as he could… but since he is not also in a good health, Gary and I decided that he shouldn't go that much"

"Right"

"I left Pikachu and Bulbasaur with her. Mr. Mime is also there all the time"

"So… where are your mission?" asked Brock

"Do you remember last week when all regions felt the same earthquake at the same time?" asked Ash

"Yes. It wasn't very strong but still it was curious"

"Elite Four doesn't think it was natural" said Ash "We think that someone, or something are causing them"

"You mean like a machine or a Pokémon?" asked Brock

"Maybe. That's exactly what I'm trying to find out" said Ash "Also, if there is a criminal organization behind this"

"Where are you going next?"

"Petalburg" said Ash

"Petalburg? Hoenn? Why?" asked Brock

"It's one of the places that the earthquake was strongly felt" said Ash

"Are you prepared to go back to Petalburg?" asked Brock "After what happened?"

"Past is Past" said Ash "It makes no good to keep thinking on that"

"If you say so" Brock answered "Are you going back to Pallet Town?"

"No. I'm taking a Plane in Vermilion direct to Petalburg" said Ash "So… can I count on you about my mother"

"Ash… you are my best friend" said Brock "You can count on me"

"Thank you I…"

"I saw you growing up" said Brick not letting Ash complete his sentence "I saw you going from a stubborn little kid to a man who bangs waitresses"

Ash looked at Brock angrily

"I DO NOT BANG WAITRESSES" said Ash

"Of course not" said Brock "You prefer… Coordinators"

"Shut up" said Ash

"And…. Performers"

"I said to shut up"

Brock started laughing; it was fun to tease Ash over the girls of his life so far. But then they all heard a noise coming from upstairs, a noise of a door opening

"I think she has waken up" said Brock

"Great. I can't deal with her now. I'm leaving" said Ash

"Wait… what am I supposed to do with her" asked Brock

"Not the same I did" said Ash closing the front door after leaving Brock alone to deal with the waitress

"Disgusting" said Brock as he saw the waitress appears in the leaving room

"Where is Mr. Ebert?" she asked

"Who?"

"Mr. Jackson Ebert, the movie star"

"I'm not quite following you"

"Your friend. Don't you remember that I recognized him as the movie star Jackson Ebert?"

"Oh… so when you asked if he was… you thought he was this actor" said Brock "Now it makes sense"

"What do you mean by "I thought"?" she asked "He was Jackson Ebert. Wasn't him?"

"…Yes…. He was" Brock said

"Of course he was. He told me" she said

"He did what?" Brock asked in shock

"I asked him before we…. You know, if he was Jackson Ebert…. And he said he was"

Brock looked at the window where he could still see Ash running far away, and there was just one thing Brock was thinking at that moment

"Son of a bitch" he said as Ash finally disappeared of his sight


	3. Chapter 3 - Petalburg City

Chapter 3 – Petalburg City

 _"Can't you see Ash? They are holding you back"_

" _You were supposed to be the best trainer of the World"_

" _But instead of that you keep traveling all Kanto doing stupid missions to Elite Four"_

" _Lance is an Idiot"_

"Sir?" said a voice "Hello Sir?"

Ash woke up scared; he was all sweaty and didn't know exactly where he was. He looked around and saw a flight attendant standing next to him

"I'm sorry to wake you up sir, but I must inform that we'll be landing on Petalburg city in just fifteen minutes" she said

"Thank you" said Ash still a little dizzy "What's the time now?"

"Eleven o'clock in the morning sir"

"Okay… Thank you again" said Ash as the flight attendant left to talk to another sleepy passenger

Ash looked by the window and saw Petalburg City, since it was only eleven o'clock in the morning he would have enough time to look around the city

"That dream" Ash said "Damn you Brock… I hate when you are right"

The plane landed in Petalburg city exactly fifteen minutes later, and soon Ash found himself at the streets of Petalburg

"Five years" said Ash "It's been five years since I was last here… and yet… nothing's changed"

Petalburg City was completely different from Pallet Town or Pewter city; it was much bigger with much more people than the other two. Tall buildings like were everywhere and all people seemed to be in a rush to get to somewhere

"I wonder if she is still here" thought Ash

"Excuse me sir" said a voice from behind Ash

Ash turned around and saw two boys, about twelve years old standing in front of him

"Sir… do you happen to know where the Petalburg Gym is?" asked one of them

"Hum… no… I don't. Sorry" Ash answered

"It's okay sir. Thanks anyway" the boy answered

The kids were about to leave when Ash stopped them

"Actually… I do know where it is" he said "Just keep going ahead this street and turn left at the end, you will find the Gym at the end of that street"

"Wow Thank you sir" he said

"Anytime" Ash said "Get ready, Norman is a very powerful gym leader"

The two kids looked at each other confusedly

"Who?" one asked

"Norman… the gym leader of Petalburg" Ash said

"I think you are mistaken sir, the gym leader is not this man you said"

"Then who it is?"

"Max Maple" he said

"MAX?" Ash asked "Max is the Gym Leader?"

"That's right and he is known as one of the best leader of all time" he said

Ash was astonished, not only Max was the leader, but a good one

"Well… this is something I have to see" said Ash following the kids to the Gym

As Ash walked through the city to get to the gym, he remembered the first time he had been in Petalburg, he wanted so much to win his first badge from Hoenn but his lack of Pokémon didn't let him. But he came back later and won the battle over Norman. At that time Max was just a little kid who travelled with him. He used to see Ash as a hero, someone to follow the steps in his dream of become a trainer as well. After battle frontier, they stopped travelling together and he didn't even remember when the last time they saw each other was…

"There it is" said Ash

In front of Ash's eyes there was the Gym of Petalburg city. It reminded Ash an old temple with a long stair in front which leaded to the door. Ash walked slowly until the door and opened it

"Swellow, use still wing" said a boy in the battle field

"It seems there is a battle occurring" thought Ash

"You have no chance… Slaking, use Giga Impact" said a boy at the other side of the field

"You haven't changed much Max" thought Ash

Max was the same Ash remembered, he was taller now, about 18 years, he wasn't sure about his age, but he was wearing the same glasses and the same haircut

"Hey, if you're here to challenge the leader, you have to get in line" said a girl to Ash

Ash then noticed that there were at least seven trainers lining next to each other

"Line?" asked Ash

"That's right" she said "we're all here to challenge the leader, do not cut the line"

"Wow… Max was that good the people would actually wait in line to battle him?" Thought Ash "Don't worry… I will not battle" said Ash

"If you're here to watch… then move to the bleachers" said the girl

Ash did as she said and went over the bleacher. He watched patiently Max defeat the first six trainers easily… but although Max was really a very good trainer… Ash was way better than him

"How are you Ash" said a man sitting next to Ash

"Very good" he answered "What about you Norman?"

"I have nothing to complain about" he said "My son is the strongest Gym leader of Hoenn"

"That's what I heard" Ash said

"It's been a long time Ash. What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and decided to come here when I learned Max was the Gym leader"

"My son has been the Gym leader for almost one year now" said Norman

"And yet you seem worried about it" said Ash looking at Norman for the first time

"So… you noticed" he said

"What's wrong Norman?" asked Ash

"Well… Max is very powerful, an amazing Gym leader. It's been almost four months since his last lost… but…"

"But?" Ash asked

"Look at that" said Norman pointing to the battlefield where Max had just defeated the seventh challenger

"Come on… who is the next? Who will try to defeat the unstoppable Max? The best Gym leader of all Hoenn" said Max to all people at the Gym

"I think I got it" said Ash

"Max is a very good trainer… but he became too much…stuck-up" said Norman

"And you fear that could become a problem to Max" said Ash

"Precisely" he answered

"I see. You're right" said Ash "What are you gonna do?"

"If I could find someone who could defeat Max easily… he'll probably remember how difficult is to be a Gym leader and maybe will change his way as Gym leader"

"Why don't you challenge him?" asked Ash

"I did… and I lost" said Norman "He is really good, so I was thinking about someone who he admires a lot, someone who could beat him and show him a little humility" said Norman looking at Ash

"You want me to challenge Max?" asked Ash

"I'll be grateful if you do" said Norman

Ash looked at Norman and saw how serious he was; he wanted to help his son to become better, to never forget that losing is also important sometimes. And Ash also didn't want to Max's confidence becomes an weapon against himself

"Fine" said Ash standing up and walking down the bleacher to the battlefield

"Thanks Ash"

.

.

.

"So… there are no more trainers here to challenge me? How bad… I thought I could get to my victory number 300 as Gym leader… but it seems I'll have to wait until tomorrow" said Max

"I challenge you" said a voice

Max turned around to see the person who had spoken and got surprised when he saw… him

"You?" asked Max

"Hello Max. It's been a while" said Ash still walking to his position at the battlefield

Max looked at his father on the bleachers and then back to Ash

"You want to challenge me?"

"Of course" answered Ash "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you. Is there a problem?"

"Absolutely not" said Max "As Gym leader, I accept all challengers"

"Good. So please, on your position"

Both Max and Ash positioned themselves at each side of the field, the referee at the middle started then to speak

"This is a gym battle between the Gym leader of Petalburg city Max and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Each trainer can use three Pokémon …"

"No" said Ash interrupting the referee "we'll each use just one Pokémon"

"What?" asked the referee "Sir… I'm sorry but you do not set the rules"

"I don't care. This is not an official battle" said Ash "If you are as good as you say… show me then"

"Very well" said Max "I accept your terms"

"Very good Max" said Ash

"So let's begin" said Max "Slaking I choose you"

"Sceptile, Go" said Ash

It was a long time ago, but those two Pokémon had already faced each other. At that time Sceptile was still a Grovyle and the trainer was Norman. Now, many years after that Ash was once more stepping on that arena to face his son and his Slaking, that's why he chose Sceptile

"Remember Ash" said Norman "You must win fast and easily"

.

.

.

"Slaking, use Ice beam" said Max

"Sceptile, use agility" said Ash

Sceptile started moving around very fast, making very difficult to get hit

"Now, jump and use Solar beam"

Sceptile jumped and started charging energy

"Using solar beam takes time" said Max "Use Ice beam once more Slaking"

Slaking was about to use ice beam when…

"Double team" said Ash

Suddenly many other Sceptiles appeared on the air making Slaking confused about which one hit

"How he used Double team while charging energy?" asked Max

"Use Solar Beam, but aim the ground" said Ash

"What?" asked Max

Sceptile used its move on the ground as Ash ordered, making dust goes everywhere

"I can't see a damn thing" said Max

"You seem to trust too much your strategy Max. When something goes wrong… you don't know what to do. That's how you lose a match"

"What do I do now?" asked Max

"You do nothing but lose" said Ash "Sceptile, use Focus Blast"

Sceptile suddenly appeared from the dust in front of Slaking and used Focus Blast, a fighting move super effective against normal types.

After the dust faded away, all everybody could see was Sceptile up with not even a scratch, while Slaking on the other hand was down, knocked out

"Slaking can no longer battle, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town" said the referee

"I… lost?" asked Max, he suddenly heard many people on the bleachers talking

"Max lost… how is that possible?"

"I thought he was the best"

"That Ash guy is way better than him"

Max looked at his father and then to Ash and realized…

"I am not that good as I thought" he said

"Don't be too hard on yourself" said Ash coming close to him "You are very good. But there will always be someone better than you"

"You mean you?"

"Maybe… Today I won, tomorrow I may lose" said Ash

"It was an amazing battle Ash" said Norman who came down to congratulate him

"Are you mad at me dad?" asked Max "Because I lost?

"Of course not Max" said Norman "Don't forget that I myself once lost to Ash. It's completely okay to lose sometimes… it's makes you stronger and humble"

"I think I've been a jerk… thinking I could beat everybody" said Max "I'm sorry dad"

"It's okay son" said Norman "And thank you Ash"

"No problem Norman" said Ash

"You're still… something" said Max "After all these years…you just get better"

"Well… thank you" said Ash

"By the way… what are you doing here?" asked Max

"I… was passing by" said Ash

"Passing by?" asked Max "You are a Kanto Elite Four member and you were passing by Petalburg city?"

"It's completely believable" said Ash

Max didn't seem to trust Ash but let it go

"So Ash, would you like to stay for lunch?" asked Norman "Caroline is at home preparing it. I can ask her to put one extra plate for you"

"I'm sorry Norman, but I have many things to do here in Hoenn… so I'll have to say…"

"…YES" said a voice from behind them

Ash, Max and Norman turned around to see who was talking and saw nothing more, nothing less than… her. A woman Ash was both happy and sad to see. Her beauty was still magical like an angel, her brown long hair and sapphire eyes made her face indescribable, her body… in Ash's mind was the most beautiful he has ever seen, curves that enhance the body of a woman in her early twenties, sneakers, shorts and a red tank top. She was there

"May" said Ash

"The only and one" May said coming closer to Ash, and scanning him from up to down. She bit her lips and stared at him "You look good Ash"

"You look good too" said Ash

"So… you come all the way from Kanto to here, do not let us know, defeat Max and intend to leave without saying hello and goodbye to me?" she said kind of seductively

"I… didn't know you were here" Ash said

"Well, you could've asked" said Max

Ash gave him a glare like he was not helping

"Dad, Max… Ash will stay for lunch" May said "Won't you?"

May took a few steps ahead getting real close to Ash; she could even feel his breath now

"I… will stay for lunch" said Ash

"Dad, Max… you can go back home and let mom knows Ash's here" said May

Max and Norman nodded and left back to their home next to the Gym, leaving May and Ash alone, by that time, all people who were inside the gym watching the match had also left

"What are you doing here Ash?" asked May

"I was passing by" he said

"You know nobody here believed you… but dad and Max are too polite to say anything… unlike me" said May "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission for Elite Four" said Ash

"Is it about the earthquakes?" she asked

"How do you know that?"

"It seems something the Elite would ask you to investigate" said May

They remained a couple of minutes in silence, just looking at each other

"Close your eyes" said May

"What?" asked Ash

"Close your eyes I said"

Ash hesitated but closed his eyes, he had no time to think, and the next second he felt a slap hitting his left cheek

Ash opened his eyes and saw May smiling, he couldn't see but he was sure his cheek was badly red now

"Do you know what was that for?" she asked

"Yes… I do"

"Good. Now close your eyes again"

Ash closed his eyes once more and a new slap hit him, this time on his right cheek

"And this one… do you know what was that for?" She asked again

"I think I do too"

"Good. Now close your eyes again"

"May, what are you going to do now? You're not going to punch my belly or kick my balls are you?"

"Do not give me ideas Ash. CLOSE…YOUR…EYES"

Ash closed his eyes, and this time he was scared, he was expecting the worse, but he then felt something differently… he felt May's lips touching his, it was a kiss that he fast responded. She then put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. The kiss became strongly and more passionate and lasted almost two minutes, after that they had to break the kiss to get some air. They looked at each other as May started caressing Ash's hair, he no longer wears a cap, but she liked that way… his messy hair was now visible

"Do you know what was that for?" May asked

"Actually… I do not" Ash answered

"Let me explain to you" said May "The first slap was because you cheated on me, but I forgive you. The second slap was because you cheated on me again… but I also forgive you. And the kiss was because you came back after so many years"

"You are a very weird woman" said Ash

"And you are a very lucky guy" said May

"So… am I going to get lucky tonight?" Ash asked smiling

"You wish. Can you see this?" asked May passing her hands through her body "You won't have it"

"Who said I want it?"

"Your eyes did"

"To be honest… I really wanted it" Ash said

"I also want you" said May "But our time together has long passed Ash. We are just friends okay?"

"I… guess is for the best" Ash said smiling

May also smiled and grabbed his hand

"Come on, mom is doing lasagna… and I know you love it" said May

"You really know me, don't you?"

"I know you better than myself" she said winking at him "Good kiss by the way"

They looked at each other once more and kissed again, this time faster and not that intense, but good anyway

"Are you sure we can't…"

"Just friends Ash" said May interrupting him

"Okay…." He said "So… you said something about lasagna, didn't you?"

"You don't change" she laughed "Follow me"


	4. Chapter 4 - Ash & May

Author Notes: Many people sent me messages asking about this fanfic, that this one was differently from the other I'm writing (The Elite Four Tournament). They are saying that I am running too much on the story, not describing things properly. Well, I understand all those people, but I am writing this fic in a "Novel" way. For those who are not familiar with this term, it's a kind of story where what really means are the dialogues. Description is the least important thing in a Novel; we run on the dialogues and make the story faster and less preachy. It's not about laziness, it is a different kind of writing that I am using on this fic just to see if I like (It's the first time I'm writing like this).  
Just to make things clear. Now enjoy chapter four.

Chapter 4 – Ash & May

" _The final battle was about to finish, in a few minutes all Kalos would know if the Champion Diantha would keep her title or the new challenger Ash Ketchum was going to take it from her.  
At the battlefield their two mega evolved Pokémon Gardevoir and Greninja had just attacked each other for the last time and now both were standing looking at each other. It was Gardevoir… who fell down to the ground and returning to its normal form_

" _Gardevoir can no longer Battle, The winner is Greninja. And the title of Kalos Champion goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" said the referee_

 _All stadium went crazy, most people were actually cheering for Ash. A simple boy who came from another region to become the Champion, he conquered the audience support along the league_

" _I did it" said Ash "I did it"_

 _Ash ran into the battlefield to hug Greninja, he had finally become the champion of a region and without his Pokémon nothing would have happened_

" _Congratulations Ash" said Diantha "I knew you were an amazing trainer… but I must confess that I thought I would keep my title. But you deserved it"_

" _Thank you Diantha" Ash answered "You can't imagine how happy I am"_

 _Ash then felt a weight on his back, like someone had just jumped on it to hug him_

" _I knew you would do it. I never doubted it" said a female voice_

" _Serena…. You are hurting me" said Ash_

" _I'm sorry Ash" she answered getting down his back_

" _I wouldn't have done either if it wasn't for you Serena" said Ash_

 _Serena blushed deep red as she heard Ash's compliment_

" _You know… I shouldn't do it now but… I may not have a better moment Ash… I love…"_

 _Serena's words were interrupted by Ash's lips that touched hers into a passionate kiss that she desired for so long. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. As the two teenagers kissed all stadium went crazier. Young love was something very appreciate in the romantic region of Kalos_

" _I can't believe it" said Serena as they broke the Kiss "You like me?"_

" _I think it's more than that" Ash said "Being with you so long gave me enough time to realize that… I love you"_

 _Serena melted in tears of Joy, all that time she was afraid of declaring herself for being afraid of getting rejected by Ash, but who would ever thought that Ash would also be in love for Serena all the time_

" _I love you too Ash" said Serena kissing Ash one more time_

" _I'm kind of Jealous" said Diantha joking_

" _You better be" said Serena smiling "Because I'm never letting this man go"_

 _Ash looked at Serena and smiled as well. He was finally happy; he won the league and had the girl of his dreams. Nothing could go wrong now_

" _Since you are the Kalos region champion… I believe you're staying here right?" asked Serena_

" _I wouldn't leave you Serena" Ash answered "Never"_

 _They kissed again"_

.

.

.  
.

Ash woke up without knowing where he was, it had become a regular thing. His dreams normally seemed so real that it normally would take him a few seconds to realize he was awake.  
He looked at the window and saw the sun shining strongly; it was probably around nine o'clock, he then looked around the room looking for information and saw Max sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor

"Of course" he thought "I'm at May's"

Ash had lunch yesterday with May and her family, after that they all chatted about what happened the last years, they talked for so long that it got dark. Ash wanted to go to the Pokémon Center, but May made him stay over, somehow May was afraid that Ash could disappear again if leaves the house

Ash left the bed and went downstairs, his stomach was already asking for breakfast, and the smell of bacon, eggs and toast were already all over the house

"Good morning Ash" said Caroline as Ash entered the kitchen

"Good morning Caroline" said Ash "I think I overslept. I wanted to leave before six in the morning"

"You must be pretty tired after flying from Kanto to here and your battle against Max. By the way, is he still sleeping?" she asked

"Yes. He is" Ash answered "Do you want me to go wake him up?"

"No need dear. He will wake up soon"

Caroline placed in front of Ash an enormous quantity of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, fruits, juice…

"If I remember quite well… you love eating" said Caroline smiling

"Thank you" said Ash starting eating

Suddenly two hands covered his eyes and a sweet scent of Oran berry took place of the kitchen

"Guess who" said a female seductive voice Ash knew very well

"I know it's you May… but when you fake your voice like that… you remind me of an actress from the industry of adult films" said Ash

"Disgusting" said May removing her hands from Ash's eyes and sitting on the other side of the table

"I'm sorry about that Caroline" said Ash

"It's okay dear… you two are not ten years anymore, and neither am I" said Caroline

"So… what are you doing up so early?" asked Ash

"What are you talking about? It's only nine in the morning" May answered

"I know… but when we were travelling together…. You never wake up before noon"

"It was a long time ago… I've changed"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So why are your eyes slowly closing like you wanted to go back to bed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe" Ash said

"What?"

"You thought I was going to run away… that's why you woke up early… to keep an eye on me"

"Ididnotdothat" said May fast and blushing

"What time does she wake up normally Caroline?" asked Ash

"About two o'clock in the afternoon" said Caroline

"MOM!" said May perplexed

"Sorry sweetie" said Caroline "I completely forgot"

"Could you give us a moment?" asked Ash to Caroline who agreed and left the kitchen

"So?" asked Ash

"Alright, you got me" said May "I really didn't want you to leave"

May was blushing, after so many years she was still as cute as can be

"Well… I really thought about leaving early, but I didn't"

"You did last time. I have my reasons to think you'd do it again" May said seriously for the first time since they met yesterday

"May… I think we should talk about what happened between the two of us"

"Okay. Agreed" said May "Go on"

"I never cheated on you" said Ash "We were on a break"

"Why does that remind me of a very popular sitcom?" said May smiling again

"We were apart" said Ash not giving attention to May's joke

"But we never broke up" said May

"We didn't have to. I went to Sinnoh, you went to Johto. Then I went to Unova and you went to Sinnoh and then I went to Kalos and you to Kanto"

"What's your point? That I refused to go with you?"

"Of course not" said Ash "The kind of job we do… makes us travel to different places. It's almost impossible to keep a relationship like this"

"So it's my fault that you are a trainer and I am a coordinator"

"That's not what I'm saying. I was feeling alone"

"So you slept with her… because you were feeling alone?"

"No. I slept with her because I feel in love with her. Just like you and Drew"

"It's not the same Ash. We were officially apart when I started dating Drew. And I just did it because…. I missed you. I never liked him the way I liked you"

Ash saw tears rolling down her face, he knew he was wrong and he was just trying to convince her that what he did wasn't that bad so he could feel better. But he never thought about how May was going to react when she learnt he had slept with her. Actually she wasn't supposed to find out that… but like all women… she did

"Can you forgive me?" asked Ash

"I told you yesterday I do forgive you. I even slapped you remember?" she said smiling

Ash just looked at her serious. She was perfect and he let her slip through his fingers

"If I had stayed… If I hadn't gone to Sinnoh… everything would be different by now" Ash said

"Of course it would…but you would never reach the title of Kalos champion"

Ash then remembered the dream he just had, the dream of when he became Kalos champion… the happiest moment of his life so far

"Ash?" asked May

"Sorry… I was daydreaming" he said

"About Kalos?" she asked

"Yes"

"I remember when you won over Diantha. I was watching on TV"

"You… were?"

"Yes… It was amazing" said May looking away from Ash

"You watched until the end?" he asked

She just nodded positively still not looking at him

"Right" said Ash

"You never kissed me like you kissed her that day" May said

"That's not true" said Ash

"How's she?" May asked

"I don't know" Ash answered

"Right… I forgot" said May "I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

They remained in silence until they finished breakfast. They were avoiding talking to each other to prevent that subject to come up again. But they would have to talk again sometime

"Well… I think I should get going" said Ash

"Where are you going?"

"I have an investigation to do" said Ash

"Right… about the earthquakes" May said "What do you know about that exactly?"

"What was felt in Kanto, Johto and Unova was very weak… It probably came from Hoenn, Sinnoh or Kalos. Elite Four thinks it wasn't made by a Pokémon. Probably by a machine… so that's what I have so far"

"Just that?" May asked

"Just that" he answered

"Well… good luck then" she said smiling

Suddenly Ash and May heard many people screaming from outside, Ash looked out of the window and saw many people running, like they were running away from something… or someone

"ASH" said Norman entering the Kitchen also running

"What happening" Ash asked

"Professor Birch's lab is on fire"

"On fire you mean… It got very popular and many people are going there to talk to him and stuff?" asked Ash

"What? No!" Norman said "Is really on fire… flames all over the place"

"Damn it" said Ash "Let's go help"

Ash, May and Norman went over Professor Birch' lab, it was difficult to get there, all city seemed to have gone check on it and the fire department's engine was also making very difficult to get through the Lab.  
Once they reached it they saw Professor Birch standing in front of his Lab, just watching as the flames took over the place

"Professor" said Ash

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Professor asked

"What happened?" asked Ash ignoring professor birch question

"Thieves" he said "They came today in the morning claiming to be from Snowpoint research Lab to study ground Pokémon"

"Ground Pokémon?" Ash asked

"Yes. They said they were studying a way to improve the move earthquake, to get it stronger. So they asked me to lend them my ground Pokémon from the Lab"

"Yes?" said Ash waiting him to finish his story

"But I thought weird because whenever this happen we talk directly by phone and get the Pokémon transferred. So I started asking them many question… and I think they realized I wasn't convinced they were really scientists"

"What happened then?"

"Well… they beat the hell out of me, took my Pokémon, left and set fire on the Lab"

"Is everything okay?" asked Norman

"No. There are still Pokémon inside the Lab" said Professor Birch "And the flames are so strong that the Fire Department is having a bad time putting out the fire. Nobody can go inside this way"

"I'll help them" said Ash "Greninja GO!"

Greninja appeared in front of them. It was the only water Pokémon Ash was carrying at that time

"Blastoise, take the stage" said May also releasing her water Pokémon

"Greninja, use water pulse"

"Blastoise, use hydro pump"

Both Pokémon started helping putting out the fire, the flames were really intense but now with the help of Ash's and May's Pokémon, the fire slowly started to fade away, but the Pokémon inside couldn't wait until the fire get completely out

"Where are the Pokémon?" asked Ash

"They are inside their Pokéballs in a shelf next to my table" said Professor Birch

"They flames are weak now" said Ash "I'm going in"

Ash then started running toward the Lab, dodging the fireman who tried to stop him and jumped through the window

"Wait Ash… is dangerous" said May trying to run after him but got held by her father

"No May. Stay here" Norman said

"But Ash…"

"I know… let's just hope for the best"

Ash entered the Lab, it was still hot inside and smoke was everywhere, he had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeves to not breathe it. He ran until the end of the Lab, dodging obstacles that were in the way like chairs, logs and furniture.  
As he entered professor's room, he saw the shelf he talked about, it was still on the wall and many Pokéballs were on it. Ash took his jacket, put all Pokéballs in it and tied it like a bag.  
As he turned away to get back to the exit, the heat made the ceiling goes down, blocking the way out of the room

"Damn it" said Ash "What now?"

Outside the Lab May was still waiting Ash's return, but got some news from the firemen

"We must leave now" said the fireman

"What? Why?" asked May

"The flames are too strong, so are growing again, we must leave before the fire reaches the kitchen"

"What's going to happen when reaches the kitchen"

"The kitchen gas will make an explosion" said the Firemen

"What?" said May "But my boyfriend is still in there"

"Your what?" asked Norman

"My… Friend is still in there" May corrected herself

The firemen had no time to answer her, an explosion occurred out of the blue from inside the Lab, throwing everybody on the ground

May got up and looked to the destroyed Lab

"ash…Ash…ASH" shouted May trying to run to the Lab again

"No May" said Norman grabbing her arm again

"ASH. NO. IT CAN'T BE" she said falling into her knees crying

Norman embraced her daughter trying to comfort her… but it wasn't necessary

"May… look" said Norman

May looked back at the Lab and saw coming out of the flames…

"Charizard?" May asked "It's Ash's Charizard

Charizard was using his arms and wings to embrace something… or someone, as he reached a considerable distance from the flames, he revealed Ash. He had saved him by embracing him with both his arms and wings which took all the impact of the explosion. Charizard laid Ash on the ground and immediately fainted

"Ash" said May running into him and taking him into her arms "Ash wake up please"

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw May, she was crying, her makeup was all blurry and her eyes were all red, but still she was beautiful

"Hey beauty" said Ash "What's up"

May said nothing at first, she just kissed him in the lips, and she didn't mind the taste of smoke, she just wanted to kiss him

"I thought I had lost you" she said still crying

"Hey… you know I will never die like that" Ash said with a weak voice

"I know… you can only die in one way… by my hands" she said smiling

"I prefer that way" said Ash also smiling

"Excuse lady" said the fireman "The ambulance arrived, we must take him to the hospital"

"Don't forget Charizard" said Ash "He must go to the Pokémon Center"

"I'll take him Ash" said Norman taking Ash's Pokéball and returning Charizard into it

May got up and let the paramedics take Ash to the Hospital

"I'm going with him" said May to the paramedics

"Are you related to him?" asked the paramedic

May looked at Ash… he was already down by the morphine they gave him

"I'm his girlfriend" she lied

"Okay. Come on" said the paramedic letting May enter the ambulance to go to the hospital

.

.

.  
As always, Ash woke up without knowing where he was, but this time it wasn't difficult to realize he was in a hospital bed, he remembered everything when he saw May sleeping in the chair next to him, she had stayed all night by his side. Ash looked at her and smiled

"May. Wake up" he said

May slowly opened her eyes as she heard her name being called by Ash

"Ash! How are you felling?" she asked

"Actually… very good" he answered "And you?"

"Now that I know you are okay… I'm also fine" she answered taking his hand "Why do you have to always risk your life like this?"

"I don't know" said Ash "It's the way I am"

"That's why you are you" said May smiling

"You stayed all night with me?" he asked

"I would never leave you. It's the way I am"

"That's why you are you" said Ash

.

.

.

After two days in Hospital Ash left, he couldn't wait to leave that place, like most of people, he hated Hospitals. He and May met Professor Birch at his Lab, or what remained of the Lab

"So Ash… how are you feeling?" asked Professor Birch

"Better than never" he answered "I want to ask you some questions about the people who stole your ground Pokémon"

"Okay"

"How were they like?"

"They both had blond hair and were wearing glasses, they were tall and thin and were wearing coats from the Snowpoint research Lab"

"So they were from Snowpoint city?" asked Ash

"No. I called the Lab yesterday and they told me they had a break in last week. The thieves took their ground Pokémon as well and many coats and lab's equipment"

"I'm 100% sure it is the same people who stole you" said Ash

"They said they recorded everything with their security cameras" said Professor Birch "They wanted to show me to recognize them, but now that there is no more lab…"

"Don't worry. I'm going to Snowpoint city to see this video" said Ash

As May heard that, she felt her heart crashing like a glass hitting the ground

"Thank you boy" said Professor Birch "When are you going?"

"Today. There's a ship going to Sinnoh in two hours" said Ash

Ash turned to May and saw she was looking down, and he knew the reason, but now there were more important things to do than staying with her

"Tell you parents and Max that I'm sorry for not saying goodbye" said Ash

"Sure" she answered

"Thank you for everything. It was nice to see you again" Ash said

"Take care" said May giving her hand to Ash

Ash and May shook hands and then Ash left to the pier, leaving May and Professor Birch behind

After five minutes Ash was no longer visible, he had left, once more, away from May's life

"You know May" Said Professor Birch "Most people do not have more than one opportunity to do the right thing. Your first was long ago. So don't let the second slip through your fingers"

May looked at Professor Birch and smiled

"Can you please let my parents know?" she asked

"Of course" he answered

May then also left the Lab, running towards the pier. She couldn't let he leave again

.

.

Ash was about to enter the ship when he heard someone calls his name, He knew whose voice was…

"Ash! Wait for me" said May reaching Ash at the last minute

"May… What are you doing here?"

"I… I was…" she was breathless due to the running "I can't let you go again"

"What?" Ash asked

"The past four days… It was amazing… just because I was with you" she said blushing "That's what I want in my life once more….at least for now"

"And that would be?" Ash asked

"To be with you" she answered

Ash smiled and hug her

"Thank you" he said

"So… can I go with you?

"Of course you can" he answered "I wouldn't want anything different from this"

"So I'm going to buy a ticket"

"No need" said Ash "I have two"

"What? Why?" she asked

"Somehow I thought this could happen. After all… I know you better than myself" Ash said smiling

"You jerk" she said smiling taking the ticket from his hand

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" May answered stepping forward and entering the ship

As may entered she looked behind and saw Ash staring at a particular part of her body

"Are you checking on my butt?" She asked

"Why? You don't like?"

"Do whatever you want… I check on yours all the time as well" she said winking at him and entering the ship

"Boy… this gonna be good" said Ash also entering the ship

Next Stop… Sinnoh Region!

A.N.: For those who are following The Elite Four Tournament, There will be a new chapter tomorrow (finally). And if everything goes right… the fifth chapter of New Adventures Generation will be on in a couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kalos Cuisine

Chapter 5 – Kalos Cuisine

Ash and May were on the S.S. Marine deck, watching Sinnoh appear on their sight. Ash couldn't wait to arrive in Sinnoh and go to Snowpoint city. The faster he finishes his mission, the closest he and his mother would be from Kalos. May on the other hand didn't seem happy about visiting Sinnoh again. And she had her reasons

"Ash… I don't want to see her" May said

"You said that already May" Ash answered her

"I'm serious… I do not want to see her" she emphasized "I'm not ready to meet her again"

"We are not seeing her May" Ash said trying to calm her down "We are not passing near her city and Sinnoh is huge. It is almost impossible to us to run into her "

"With my luck…that's exactly what's going to happen" May thought

After almost thirty minutes they saw Sinnoh approaching them from far

"Finally" said Ash

"So what's the plan?" asked May "We are walking all over the region until Snowpoint?"

"This ship will take us until Veilstone City" said Ash "From there it's not that far until Snowpoint"

"It's getting late. We probably will have to stop somewhere" said May

"What if we stay in a hotel in Veilstone today and tomorrow morning we go to Snowpoint? If we wake up early we can get to Snowpoint by the end of the day"

"Sounds like a plan" she said

"And will we be sharing one room?" asked Ash smiling at May

"Ash… do you remember what I told you when we met in Petalburg?"

"That "only friend" stuff"?

"Yes… that only friend stuff. Do you remember?"

"I guess" said Ash looking disappointed

"Come on… don't be like this" said May "You know that I like you… a lot. And normally I would kill to… have an intimate moment with you"

"But?" Ash asked

"Well… I'm very confused about how I really feel about you now. Whenever I look at you I want to kiss you… but I don't know if It's my heart or hormones talking. That's why nothing will happen…"

"Alright" Ash answered

"…at least until I find out what it is" May whispered to herself

"So two rooms? Right?" Ash asked

"Two rooms" she confirmed

.

.  
Ash and May walked around the city to look for a hotel, it was starting getting dark when they found one they both liked. It wasn't the fanciest hotel of Sinnoh, but for them it was more than perfect

"Hi. Do you have any rooms left?" asked Ash

"Certainly sir" said the receptionist "One room? King size bed?"

"Actually we need two rooms" said Ash

"So you two are not together?" he asked them

"We are… kind of… it's complicated" said Ash "I want and she doesn't"

"Sweetie, we just need two rooms" said May to the receptionist "Do you have it?"

"Yes I do" he answered embarrassed

Ash and May got their keys and went to the elevator, as soon as the door closed May punched Ash on the stomach

"Ouch!" he said "Why did you do that?"

"What was that all about?" May said angrily "I want and she doesn't?"

"He asked me if we were…"

"He asked if we were sharing the room… not if we were sleeping together"

"Well… next time he could make himself clearer"

"You are unbelievable" said May "Sometimes I miss that old naïve boy you used to be"

"Come on May… you are not that angry… are you"

"What do you think?"

"Well… you never punched me before… so I think you are"

"Good. Now leave me alone" said May opening her room and closing on Ash's face

"Come on May… I'm sorry" Ash said to the door

"Leave me alone" she said from inside the room

"Come on May… I said I'm sorry. What can I do to make things right?"

"You could leave"

"Damn it" he said "Okay May you won. I was making a joke in an attempt of getting just one room to get you to bed"

She opened the door

"Really?"

"Of course not. I just wanted you to open the door" he said

"You jerk" she said

"But I'm really sorry. Please I beg you to forgive me"

May looked at him and somehow saw that he was really being sincere

"Ah… alright" she said "I guess it's the new you that I must get accustomed to"

"Thank you" he said

May closed the door but stayed outside the room

"Well… let's go" she said

"Where to?"

"Do you want to make things right? Buy me dinner" she said walking back to the elevator

Ash took his wallet and opened it… it was empty, out of cash

"Okay… but a place that takes credit card" he said following her

.

Ash and May took a walk around the city looking for a nice place to have dinner, since Ash was a jerk to May, she was going to choose the restaurant and he was going to pay the bill

"That place looks nice" said May "Kalos Cuisine"

"That place looks expensive" he whispered

"Did you say something?"

"Of course not" he answered

They entered the restaurant where a lady came to meet them

"Table for two?" she asked

"That's right" May said

"Come with me"

They followed her to a table where they sat; she gave them the menu and left back to the front door. Ash and May look at the menu and Ash was right… everything were very expensive. May saw Ash's face and started laughing

"Okay… I tortured enough" she said getting up

"What?" he asked

"Look at this prices Ash. I'm not gonna make you pay this" she said "I just wanted to see your face. Come on…let's have some hotdogs"

Ash grabbed her arm, avoiding her to leave

"No… Let's stay" he said "I did a bad thing and I deserve to be punished. You liked this place… so we'll stay"

"Are you sure?" May asked "Because I totally fine eating hotdogs"

"I'm sure" he said

May went back to her place and took the menu to look better the options they had. After two minutes the waiter came to their table to get their order

"Welcome to Kalos Cuisine" he said "The best place in Sinnoh for Kalos food. Have you decided already?"

"I have" May said "I'll have the _Saumon au Brie_ "

"What the hell is that?" asked Ash

"It's rare grilled slices of salmon, with brie cheese. It comes with mushrooms fricassee and honey sauce. Simply delicious" said the waiter

"Right. I'll have the Boeuf Bourguignon" Ash said

"Certainly sir. May I suggest a smooth red wine?"

"Of course" Ash said

"I'll be right back with your food"

"Wine?" asked May "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Hell no" said Ash "I've seen you drunk before, I don't want you to take off your clothes and start dancing on the table"

"Hey…. That happened just once" She said

"Mom… why do you keep bringing me to this boring restaurant" said a boy to his mom on the table next to Ash and May getting the boy's attention

"Because this is a fancy restaurant and you must go to this kind of place once in a while sweetie" the woman said

"I like more when dad takes us to eat burgers" the boy said

"Well… you father… is not here anymore" the woman said with tears in her eyes "And someday I will not be here either… and when this day arrives, you will thank me for bringing you here"

Ash kept looking at them for a couple of seconds more until tears started to roll down his face, which May noticed at the same moment

"Ash?" she asked Are you okay?"

"Yes… of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you crying?"

"No. Excuse me" Ash said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"To the restroom" he answered leaving the table

"What happened?" asked May to herself looking to the mom and son on the table next to them, trying to realize what Ash could have seen to start crying.

After fifteen minutes Ash had not returned from the restroom, the food and wine had already arrived, so May started to get worried about him

"I better check on him" she thought getting up

May walked until the man's restroom door. She couldn't just enter there? What if other men were inside? Luckily an elderly opened the door to leave the restroom

"Sir… is someone inside?" she asked

"Just a crying man" he said

May entered the restroom. It was really empty; there was just one person…Ash, the crying man

"Ash?" asked May

"May? What are you doing here? This is the men's room"

"Well… it was almost twenty minutes you left… I got worried"

"Twenty?" said Ash "Was that long? I'm sorry"

"Ash… what's happening? Why did you start crying when you saw that family on the table next to us?"

"I… I don't know" he said

"Ash… you know you can tell me anything. Please… if there's a problem… let me help you" said May taking Ash's hand

"You… probably don't know yet but… my mother is sick" he said

"Sick?"

"She was diagnosed with a rare disease that affects the heart" Ash said "It's kind of… killing her"

"Ash…I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something nice to say" Ash said

"Is she having a transplant?" May asked

"No. It's so dangerous that if they touch it, it can kill her instantly" he said "She must have medications and some specific treatment… but…"

"But…?"

"Kanto's hospitals don't have the equipment and medication she needs. They are using similar medicines that are helping… but if she doesn't start to receive the original ones… She may not have much time left"

"Where can she get those medicines?"

"There is a hospital in Kalos that can help her… but… it will cost me a fortune and they don't accept people from outside Kalos. Even if I move to Kalos… They will not accept me this easily"

"Why not?" asked May

"I need a name in there" said Ash "I need to be someone important"

"A name?" said May "Ash you used to be Kalos Champion"

"But I'm not anymore" said Ash "I talked with Diantha a few weeks ago, and she offered me a position inside Kalos Elite Four, but…"

"But what?" May asked

"I need Lance's permission to leave Kanto's Elite… and he will only give me when I finish this mission"

"You have to be kidding me" May said perplexed "Your mother is dying and he asks you to go on missions?"

"Yes" Ash answered

"Who that guy think he is?" asked May "He's an idiot. Why did you accept it?"

"I prefer not to enter into a fight with Lance" said Ash "He did a lot to me. When I lost the title of Kalos Champion he took me in the Elite Four. He didn't let my moral goes down"

"That's why you disappeared" said May "You've been doing missions to Elite Four since you entered it. You are not progressing… you were supposed to be the strongest trainer in the world, but instead… you are stuck into Elite Four's… no… into Lance's command"

Ash said no words… he knew she was right… but still, Ash didn't want to admit it

"You have to leave now" said May "Go back to Pallet Town, take your mother and move to Kalos"

"What good will be?" said Ash "I will move her… make all this to get there and not be able to enter the hospital and get her the treatment she needs"

"But Ash…"

"No. Once this is finished, Lance will allow me to leave. Diantha will put me inside Kalos Elite Four and my name will let me enter the hospital. That's the plan"

It was May's turn to be in silence. She saw that Ash was determined to accomplish the mission, not for him, not for her… but for his mother

"If that's the plan… I will help you" May said

Ash hug May and started crying again, she never saw him like that… so fragile

"I'm sorry if I ruined our dinner" Ash said

"Don't be ridiculous" she said "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"No. Let's finish our dinner"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will feel better if we finish our dinner"

"Okay" May said "Let's go"

May and Ash got back to the table and as soon as Ash sat he changed. He was no longer crying and acted like nothing happened. It was better this way. Now May knew Ash's reasons to be there. And she also understood everything in a different way… the reason he disappeared, the reason he did not call her the past years and the reason he came back, he was fighting for a reason. For his mother. It was sad but now May started looking at Ash differently. She no longer was looking at him like that man that cheated on her and disappeared. She was once again looking at him with the eyes of love, the same way she once looked at him in the past when she loved him the most

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ash

"Things changed… once again" she said

Ash didn't understand, he thought about asking her… but decided not to

.

.  
"Well that was nice" said Ash as he and May were walking back to the hotel

"It sure was" May said "It was a good food"

"Yeah. I never knew Kalos had such amazing food" Ash said "When I was traveling through Kalos, I used to eat Clemont's food all the time"

"Clemont?" May asked

"He was the new Brock"

"Oh yeah… the blond guy"

"That's he"

"I liked the dessert" said May "Those Macaroons were amazing"

"Yeah… Serena used to do it all the…"

Silence took over the place

"She used to bake Macaroons?" asked May

"I guess…" said Ash

"You can talk to me about her you know"

"Of course I do" Ash said

"When was the last time you saw her?" May asked

"A couple of years ago" Ash said "She came to Pallet Town to visit me… but I wasn't there"

"Typical Ash" May said smiling

"But we met in Vermilion at the pier"

"Was it one of those romantic scenes from movies where you came running to her saying you… missed her?"

Ash looked at May realizing that it was exactly what May did

"No" he said

"You two kissed?" May asked

"I… don't remember"

"I'll pretend that I believe you"

Ash remained in silence, why May wanted to know about his relationship with Serena anyway? She already said that nothing would happen between them

They entered the hotel and took the elevator; soon they were standing in front of May's room

"Well… thank you for dinner" May said "It was delicious"

"No problem. Sorry for being a jerk to you earlier"

"It's okay" she said

"And thank you for being so nice about… you know… my problem" said Ash

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me" she said

They remained in silence for a couple of seconds until Ash leaned his head and kissed May on the lips. She fast responded and kissed him back caressing his hair while he embraced her waist. They kissed for almost a minute, after that Ash lost it and started kissing her neck and press her body against the door

"Stop it" May said

"I'm sorry" Ash said "I don't know why I did it I just…"

"No" she said "I mean… not here"

"What?"

"We are in middle of the hall" she said opening the door of her room "Come" she said

May grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him inside where they continued kissing and caressing. Soon they laid on the bad and started undressing each other

"May… are you sure of it?" Ash asked, he wanted but May had been very direct about they sleeping together, he wanted to be sure it was fine for her

"I found out what it is" she said still kissing him

"What?"

"What I feel for you" she said removing her bra

"Tell me" he said

"Why should I tell you… If I can show you" she said biting his neck

"Then… show me" said Ash while May took off his belt

And so the night proceeded, for almost all people in the hotel in a calm and quiet way, but for a young couple… very busy and noisy…until the sunrise.

Author's note: I hope you guys are enjoying New Adventures Generation so far. I will update chapter 6 until the end of the weekend. And don't forget that tomorrow a new chapter of The Elite Four Tournament will be on.

See you and please review!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Girl from Twinleaf Town

Chapter 6 – The Girl from Twinleaf Town

* * *

Pallet Town – Ketchum's Residence

"Well... It seems she finally went to sleep" thought Brock while he was covering Delia with a blanket "But she is obviously getting worse as the days goes by"

Brock looked at Pikachu who was standing near Ash's mother and smiled to him

"Well buddy… I'm leaving now; I'll be back tomorrow night to see if she's okay. Until then I leave her at your hands" whispered Brock

Pikachu just smiled back and nodded  
Brock was about to leave when the he heard the phone rang, he quickly went to answer to avoid it waking Delia up

"Ketchum's Residence" said Brock as the image on the screen turned into someone familiar

"Oh Hi Brock" said a bluenette woman "What are you doing there?"

"Ash asked me to check on his mother often, but I'm coming everyday"

"How's she?" asked the woman

"Not good Johanna" he answered "She's been sleeping a lot… but I think in her situation is better this way"

"Is she sleeping now?"

"Yes! She is"

"Good, I called to check on her as well but since she is sleeping, let her be" Johanna said "You said Ash asked you to check on her?"

"That's right"

"Where is he?" Johanna asked

"Sinnoh" Brock answered

"Sinnoh? Doing what?"

"Well… it's a long story Johanna, he was in Hoenn but he called me yesterday saying he had to go to Sinnoh. He didn't explain very well to me either… but he said something about going to Snowpoint city"

"Snowpoint?"

"That's right" Brock said

"Well… I hope he's fine then"

"Don't worry, he's not alone. May is with him" Brock said

"Good. Last time I talked with him he wasn't very good due to…. You know" Johanna said "He needs someone with him all the time"

"Agree"

"Thank you for the information and for taking care of Delia Brock" said Johanna "It was nice talking to you"

"Anytime Johanna" said Brock hanging up "Maybe… I shouldn't have said about Ash, Sinnoh, Snowpoint… or May"

On the other side of the Phone in Sinnoh

Johanna hung up as well and made her way to the kitchen when she heard the front door opening

"I'm home" said a female voice as she entered the kitchen "Good morning mom"

"Good morning Dawn" said Johanna "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Dawn said "What's up?"

"I have just called to Delia" said Johanna

"Oh… Is she better?" Dawn asked not looking at her mother

"Not really… but that's not the point here"

"What is it then?" Dawn asked

"It's about Ash"

Dawn looked at her angrily

"I told you I don't want to hear about him" said Dawn

"Sweetie… It's been almost three years you two last talked… don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him mom… but I made myself clear when I told him I never wanted to see him again" Dawn said

"Dawn… he did nothing wrong and you know it" said Johanna "He is a good boy and he is suffering now because of his mother… she is going to die"

Dawn didn't answer her, she knew Ash was having bad moments, he even tried to call her many times since he discovered about her disease. It's not that he chose Dawn to talk to… but Dawn learned about Ash's mother through Johanna, who became a very good friend of Delia, so Ash came after her, he didn't want to any of his friends to know about her mother… but since Dawn knew… he tried to find comfort under her arms. But she turned him down

"I… don't want to see him" said Dawn leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs to her room

Dawn entered her room and immediately took a portrait which was placed on her desk… there she saw a photograph of her, Ash and Brock back to when they travelled together. It was the happiest moments of her life, not only because she started pursuing her dream of become a coordinator, but also because she met him. The man she most loved, her first, only and true love… Ash Ketchum.

"What would have happened if I had stayed? Would we be together now? Why did you choose her over me?" Dawn wondered "What we had… was short but so wonderful"

Dawn then started crying; she felt on her knees and embraced the portrait like she was trying to feel him again next to her

"I miss you so much" she said "Why did you have to leave me?"

"He didn't leave you Dawn" said Johanna who had just entered Dawn's room "You two had to part ways… it's normal"

"If he truly loved me as he once told me… he wouldn't have let this happened… he would have either stayed or convinced me to go with him"

"You two had different plans Dawn. Would you feel good knowing that he would have postponed his achievements for you? Or you for him?" asked Johanna "He became Kalos Champion and you the top coordinator in Sinnoh"

"I know that but still… we could have worked it out" said Dawn "I was so luck that he left her for me… but in the end he did the same with me"

"You should go see him" said Johanna "I know you want to"

"I do… more than everything… but I am not going to travel until Pallet town. This is very humiliating for me. My pride as a woman will never allow me to travel so far for him. Even though I love him with all my heart" said Dawn

"You don't have to travel to Kanto Dawn…" said Johanna

"What?"

"Ash's not in Kanto… he is here… in Sinnoh" Johanna said

Dawn got up and faced her mother very serious

"Ash's in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked

"Yes. When I called Delia, Brock answered the phone and told me Ash had left to Sinnoh. He is going to Snowpoint City"

"He is here" said Dawn "I… I need to see him. I want to see him"

"But there's something else" said Johanna

"What?"

"May is with him" Johanna said

Hearing her mother's words, Dawn let the portrait in her hands fall to the ground which caused the glass to break into million pieces

"Ma…May? No… It can't be. They don't talk to each other anymore… she promised" said Dawn

"That's what Brock told me. They are travelling together" said Johanna

"Mom… can you leave me alone for a moment please?" asked Dawn

"Ah? Okay sweetie" said Johanna leaving the room

"Dawn opened a drawer on her desk and from the bottom of it she took another photograph. In this one she saw her and May at the Wallace Cup, when they were still friends

"How dare you?" asked Dawn looking at May in the photograph "We promised each other not to go after him… that we would let him try to be happy with Serena again… that we would move on with our lives. We lost our friendship because of him, because both of us loved him and he loved both of us. I did keep the promise… I avoided him, let him down when he most needed me… and all this time you were hanging around with him, watching him smile, comforting him, maybe kissing or even worst… you dirty slut"

Dawn tore the photo into pieces, her face at that time clearly showed the hatred she was feeling

"Liar! I'll make you pay May" Dawn said "Wait and see"

.  
"See you mom" said Dawn opening the front door with a backpack

"Where are you going?" asked Johanna

"Snowpoint City" she answered

"Dawn wait" said her mom

"What?"

"I'm happy that you are going to finally met Ash but…. Please….. Don't do anything stupid with May" she said

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn

"It means that… when you are angry, like you are obviously now… you tend to do things without thinking. You two used to be so close… I don't want her to get hurt… by you. And I mean physically"

"Don't worry mom. I'm gonna be a lady with her…" said Dawn

"Thank you Dawn"

"…a lady who's gonna kick that FAT ASS OF HERS" shouted Dawn slamming the door. Leaving Johanna a little scared

"Oh no… she is going to kill her" said Johanna

.

Running through Route 201, Dawn was calculating how long she was going to take to reach Snowpoint city

"If I reach Eterna city until sunset, I can get the last train to Snowpoint and arrive by the morning" thought Dawn

While running, memories of her time with Ash and May started to reappear in her head… some were good but some were terribly horrible

 **MEMORY #1**

"So Ash… do you happen to have a girlfriend?" asked Dawn blushing

"A girlfriend?" Ash answered also blushing "Well you see… there this girl I met in Hoenn… her name is May"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Dawn asked a little sad

"I… don't know. I thought she was you know, we started dating a couple of months before I decided to come to Sinnoh… I thought she was going to come with me… but she decided to go to Johto…" said Ash also sad

"Why?" asked Dawn

"Her rivals were all going to Johto and I think she wanted to follow them to show them she was the strongest Hoenn coordinator" said Ash

"But you never asked her to be your girlfriend?"

"No. I never thought I needed. I mean, we declare to each other, kissed and you know…" Ash said blushing

"I do?" Dawn asked not understanding

"Yes… you know…" Ash said again getting redder

"Oh! Of course" said Dawn also blushing "So… it was pretty serious"

"I… thought so. As I said, she left and never said we were breaking up, but I also never asked her to be my girlfriend…. So… I don't know. I think we are not together anymore"

"Well… if I were your girlfriend…" Dawn started completely red "I would never let such a handsome guy as you to leave my side"

Ash also blushed but smiled

"Thank you Dawn" he said

"You're welcome"

 **MEMORY #2  
**

Dawn was at the Pokémon Center, the clock had just struck two in the morning, but Dawn couldn't sleep, so she went to the cafeteria to think a little about things that was happening into her personal life at that moment

"What does he feel about me?" she asked herself "I already know that I like him… and sometimes he seems to feel the same way… maybe he still likes May…"

"Can't sleep?" said a voice behind Dawn

"Ash?" asked Dawn "How long have you been there?"

"Just arrived" he said sitting on the opposite side of the table

"Did you… hear something?"

"Nope"

"Oh… okay then" she said relieved

"So… can't sleep?"

"No"

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"No"

"Why don't you tell me? I can help you"

"No"

"Are you just going to answer "No""? He asked smiling

"…No?" she said also smiling

"You are so cute" Ash said

Dawn started blushing; he surely knew how to cheer her up

"No… I'm not" she answered

Ash started to stare at her which made Dawn to blush even harder

"Why are you staring at me like this?" she asked

Ash didn't answer, he just turned his face away and also blushed, and Dawn noticed it

"Could it be?" she thought "Okay… I can't stand this anymore… here it goes"

"Ash" Dawn asked

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you"

"Sure"

"Since we started travelling together… I developed some… feelings for… you" she said

"Alright" he said smiling

"I don't know when exactly it started but… now… it seems to have gotten even stronger"

"Go on"

"Okay… I'll be clear… Ash I think I'm falling for you" she said looking down to avoid eye contact with him

She didn't know what to do, she was waiting either a positive or negative answer but it never came. Ash just continue staring at her and smiling

"Ash? Aren't you going to say anything?" she said looking at him again "I have just said that I like you… maybe more… do something"

And Ash did. He got up, walked around the table and sat next to her, you couldn't see the difference between Dawn and a red pepper by the time Ash sat

"A… Ash?" she asked

Ash didn't answer; instead, he took her chin with his hand and smoothly kissed her lips. Dawn was caught by surprise, and even though this was her first kiss, she was smart enough to know that she shouldn't break it or she would spoil everything, so she fast responded the kiss and embraced his neck. The kiss lasted a long time; the cafeteria was empty so neither of them cared about being watched, so they continued kissing, and kissing, and kissing, until they heard steps of someone approaching the cafeteria, forcing them to stop

"Guys?" asked a man entering the Cafeteria

"Hey Brock" said Dawn blushing "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and didn't see you two… so I came here to look for you"

"I'm sorry Brock…. we couldn't sleep" said Ash

"I see" said Brock "Dawn… could you give us a moment please?"

Dawn looked at Brock and then at Ash… She didn't want to leave, not after her lips got almost cut by the kissing she and Ash had just shared… but she couldn't deny it either

"Sure Brock" she said "I'll be in the room"

Brock waited until Dawn left the cafeteria completely and then turned to Ash

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"What?" Ash asked

"You two were kissing" said Brock

"How did you know that?" Ash asked

"Apparently Dawn isn't smart enough to remove her lipstick before goes to sleep. And now you look like a clown who wants to kill Batman" said Brock

Ash ran a hand through his lips and saw a lot of red ink on his hand. It was probably all over his face as well

"Alright" he said "You got me. We were kissing"

"Ash… what about May?" Brock asked

"What about May?" he said

"She is your girlfriend"

"No. She is not" Ash said "If she was, she wouldn't have left, if she was, she would have asked me to stay, if she was, she would at least call me once in a while…. But she did nothing of that. She is not my girlfriend"

"Ash… I'm pretty sure May never thought you two broke up" Brock said "She must've been very busy… just like you. You also don't have time to call her"

"I did call her many times. But she never talks about the two of us, only about her contests. I'm sick of it" Ash said "I found in Dawn something I need"

"And what that would be?" Brock asked

"Support" said Ash "She's been there for me since the beginning of our journey. I developed feelings for her. I like her"

What Ash and Brock didn't know was that Dawn was still behind the door, listening to everything they said. She had a smile on her face from ear to ear. She didn't have to stay more, she was happy, so she finally left back to her room not listening what Ash and Brock were about to say

"You may like Dawn… But you still love May" said Brock

Ash didn't answer him… he really liked Dawn maybe he even could love her… but Brock was right, he never forgot May

"I can't think about her anymore Brock" said Ash "I need to move on. If Dawn is the one who's going to help me moving on… I will stand by her side"

Ash started walking out of the Cafeteria but Brock wasn't done yet

"Ash… You never forget who you once loved. You only hid these feeling deep down your heart" said Brock "I please ask you to be careful because… it may take years hide a love feeling… but it takes only seconds to bring them back"

Ash didn't answer once more… he just decided that May was past and maybe Dawn could be his future. So Dawn it is

 **MEMORY #3  
**

"Guess who's coming to Sinnoh" said Brock

"Who" asked Ash

"May" Brock said

Dawn froze, Ash's ex was coming to Sinnoh? What for?

"What for?" Dawn asked angrily

"For the Wallace Cup" said Brock

"She… was invited as well?" asked Dawn

"It looks like it" Brock replied

Although Dawn was aware that Brock did know about her and Ash, they decided not to talk about that. For them, it was like they were only friends, and Ash and Dawn always avoided to kiss or show any sign of affection in front of Brock, because they knew he was against it because of May lack of information about it

"It will be… nice to see her again" said Ash

"Yes… I'm going to finally meet her" Dawn said

"Whatever" said Brock "She is arriving tomorrow on the 9 am ferry. I think it's nice to us to wait for her at the pier"

"Of course" said Ash

"Well… I'm going to get some supplies at the PokéMart" said Brock "Are you guys coming?"

"Sure Brock I think…" said Ash

"No Ash" said Dawn

Both Ash and Brock looked at her confusedly

"What?" Ash asked

"Maybe you and I could stay here…. You know… since… the room will be empty for a couple of hours" said Dawn blushing due to Brock's presence

"Oh come on, give me a break" whispered Brock to himself

"May's coming" thought Dawn "Who knows how she still feels about Ash… I must get him now"

Dawn hold Ash's hand and seductively asked him

"Can we please stay?"

Ash blushed, he wasn't sure if they were doing that… but he couldn't miss this opportunity

"Of course we can" he answered

"Fine" said Brock "See you guys later"

Brock then grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him near him so he could whisper without Dawn hearing

"For the sake of Arceus Ash" said Brock "I want that room as clean as possible"

"Don't worry Brock" Ash whispered back "But to do what you asked me, please stay away from the room for at least two hours and take Pikachu with you"

Ash then grabbed Dawn's hand and guided her back to the room

"I think I'm sleeping underneath the stars tonight" said Brock to himself

 **MEMORY #4  
**

Johanna knocked on Dawn's room door. Nobody answered it. It was already ten o´clock and she wasn't sure if she was still in the room, so she opened and entered the room. However, when she opened the door she saw something that she never thought she would see

"Oh My God" she said

What he saw was Ash and Dawn naked and cuddling, sleeping on the bed, their clothes were scattered all over the place and even furniture were upside down

"I really don't want to know how they did it" Johanna said

Johanna took her broom and slowly started to poke Dawn

"Dawn" she whispered "Wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes and rolled herself aside Ash, making his thing to appear

"Oh dear lord" said Johanna

"What's up?" Dawn asked still sleepy

"What's up?" she asked "You have just… slept with Ash"

Dawn looked around and saw Ash naked sleeping next to him

"Yeah… so?" asked Dawn

"You think it's right?"

"You think it's wrong?" asked Dawn

"Of course I do" said Johanna "I've been telling you for almost a year to not go after him again. He is engaged"

"He was engaged" said Dawn

"What?" she asked "What happened to Serena?"

"He didn't tell me, just that they broke up two months ago"

"Still… isn't it too soon?"

"He came to me mom" Dawn said "So… it means he's ready"

"But… what if he just wants you for… Sex?"

"No… He would never do it. He came to me because he loves me, that's why he broke up with her"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No! But I'm sure of it" she said "Wait and see mom… soon we'll be engaged"

"Dawn… I know you love him so much but… Please, don't put your hopes that high" said Johanna leaving the room

Could that be possible? Could Ash be only using Dawn to get over Serena?

"Ash" she called him

Ash woke up and looked at her; he seemed confused about where he was

"Dawn… hey" he said

"Good morning sleep beauty" she joked

"Good morning"

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes until Dawn spoke

"So… was it good for you?" she asked still blushing

"It was amazing" said Ash "And for you?"

"It was better than our first time" said Dawn "You've improved"

Ash blushed; he never enjoyed talking after sex

"You know… I was so happy when you called me last night that we barely talked"

"Really?" Ash asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe… us" Dawn said

"Us?"

"Yeah. We dated and broke up, then you got engaged and broke up" said Dawn "And now you call me, ask me out and have sex with me…This surely means something. Right?"

"I… don't know" Ash answered a little embarrassed

"Ash… please tell me you were not using me for sex" she said starting to get angry

"I… I…"

"I can't believe… you were using me just for sex" she said

"Dawn… I can explain"

"Alright. Do it"

"What?"

"Explain yourself" she demanded

"I… really can't find a way to explain myself" Ash said

"Why Ash? Why can't we stay together? Can't you see how much I love you?" asked Dawn "Whenever I think we are finally going to be together… you do this"

"Do what?"

"You do me" said Dawn "And do you know what the worst part is? I can't stop loving you"

"Dawn please. You don't know what I've been through" Ash said

"Come on Ash. What the fuck could be wrong with your life?" Dawn asked "You have just broken up with your fiancé? Well it seems you got over her pretty fast"

"Dawn please, listen to me" said Ash

"I don't want to listen to you" said Dawn "Do you know what I was thinking while you were biting my neck, licking my body and getting inside of me?"

"No!"

"I was thinking how lucky I was for finally have you" said Dawn who started crying "But you don't see me this way… I think you never saw me this way at all"

"Dawn… I came here not only to have sex with you" said Ash "You know that I love you with all my heart"

"Just like you love May and Serena?" she asked

"Of course. I truly loved during all my life, only three women, May, Serena and You" Ash said "But life itself made me apart from the three women I love… but the fact that I loved May and Serena… doesn't mean my love for you wasn't real"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I just broke up a very long relationship that I thought it would last forever" said Ash "I'm not ready to start dating again… I came to you because I feel good with you. This wasn't supposed to happen now. I just wanted someone to talk to… but my hormones and you sexy body along with the feelings I have for you… confused my mind"

"So… it was a mistake?" Dawn asked

"Of course not. I enjoyed every single moment" Ash said "By the way… your movements… were awesome"

Dawn blushed again, she knew she was falling again

"If you allow me… maybe we could try again, in a slow way" Ash said

"I… I… I can't" she said "You should leave"

Dawn took a towel and left the room, leaving Ash alone without action. After a couple of minutes he also left. This was the last time they saw each other

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Dawn reached Eterna city by the sunset, she was able to get the last train to Snowpoint city and should be arriving by the morning

"I made a mistake" she thought "Even after all that… I never stopped loving him. Even May and I also stopped talking to each other, we promised not to go after him anymore when we learned he was engaged. But even when he broke up with Serena… even after that night when we slept together… I kept my promised of not going after him… he was the one who came after me. But now it is time to have a last chance with the man I love, and if to get him I have to start a war against May… I will do it... and I will be the winner.


	7. Chapter 7 - Crossed Ways

**Chapter 7 – Crossed Ways**

* * *

Ash and May were on their way to Snowpoint City, although they were traveling together, they both were in completely silence since they left the hotel a couple of hours ago, and that was making May a little bit upset, after all, she woke up in the morning hoping to see Ash next to her, but to her surprise he had already left the room back to his own and since then he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Why is he not talking to me?" thought May "After last night I thought that we would at least try to start something again…. Was I that bad?"

"May" said Ash

"Did I do something wrong?" she thought not paying attention to Ash

"May, be careful" said Ash again

"He was the one who was teasing me last night in the first place"

"Be careful with the stone" said Ash again

"He gave all signs that he wanted to sleep with me… did he just use me?"

"WATCH OUT" Ash shouted

It was too late, May didn't take notice of a stone on the way, which made her stumble and fall to the ground

"Ouch" she cried

"May are you okay?" Ash asked

"I guess" she answered trying to get up "No. I'm not. I think I sprained my ankle"

"Is it hurting?"

"Yes… pretty much" she answered "I can't walk"

Ash took a map on his bag and started to look for a place he could take May to be treated

"There's a Pokémon Center not far from here" said Ash "We can go there to get you some medicines"

"But I can't walk" she said

"Well… it's not that far… I think I can carry you" Ash said

"Carry me?" May asked blushing "Like when a groom carries the bride into the room?"

"No… it's completely different from that" said Ash also blushing

Ash took May into his arms and slowly lifted her up

"Oh my God May…" started Ash

"If you dare to say I'm heavy, I'm gonna bite you" she answered

"Like you did last night?" Ash said

May immediately got as red as fire, she wasn't expecting that comment from Ash, at least not that moment

Ash also blushed, he let it out unintentionally, but now it was said.

They remained in silence until they reach the Pokémon Center, there, a nurse Joy welcomed them

"Hum… May I help you?" asked Nurse Joy a little uncomfortable for seeing a guy carrying a girl into the Pokémon Center on his arms

"Yes… this damn damsel didn't pay attention on a damn road and stumbled on a damn stone" said Ash

"You're a "damn" jerk" May whispered

"Anyway… she hurt her ankle. Can you help her?" asked Ash

"Of course" Nurse Joy answered "Please, sit her on this chair"

Ash did as she asked while nurse Joy started seeing May's ankle

"Well… it seems to be a simple sprain. I will give you some painkillers and you will feel better by the morning"

"By the morning?" asked Ash "Don't you have anything faster?"

"Unfortunately not sir" she answered "Are you in a hurry?"

Ash looked at May and saw that she was looking down, she was probably embarrassed for have gotten injured, because that would obviously delay them

"No. I'm not in a hurry" Ash answered "I just don't want her to feel pain"

May looked up at Ash and smiled at him

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" he answered

Once Nurse Joy finished May's treatment, she and Ash went over the cafeteria to have lunch, May was still having difficulty to walk, so Ash had to help her moving

"I'm sorry Ash" May said "I'm so embarrassed"

"Don't be May" Ash answered "It happens"

"But now we'll get in Snowpoint one day later"

"Don't worry about that…. The most important here is that you are okay"

May blushed after hearing that, Ash was really thinking about her safety

"But I must ask May… what were you thinking that got you so distracted?"

"Well… about… us" she said

"Oh… I see" he said

They remained in silence for almost five minutes until May decided to break it

"Ash… can we talk about last night?"

"Sure… what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… there's actually nothing I want to say that you already don't know" she said

"May… I know that I was teasing you all the time, which probably made you think that I wanted to sleep with you… and I did want to… but…"

"But?"

"After that… I started to feel embarrassed" Ash said

"Why?"

"Because of what happened last time we saw each other"

"Ash… I already told you that I forgive you" May said

"But you shouldn't" said Ash "I used you and I feel terrible"

"You were passing through many bad things… I understand why you did that… I don't approve… but I understand"

"Serena and I were supposed to get married, to start a family and a life together…but we broke up"

"You never told me why you two broke up" May said

Ash didn't say a word

"Okay… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" May said

"I was feeling alone… abandoned… I came to you not for that… but because I feel good when I'm around you" Ash said

They remained in silence for more five minutes, and this time was Ash's turn to break it

"Can I also ask you something?" Ash asked

"Of course"

"When we split up… when I went to Sinnoh and you to Johto… did you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I missed you"

"So why you never called me? Why you never said anything about us?"

May looked at Ash sadly, she was always proud to say that she was a very careful girl, that she almost never committed mistakes… but there was one mistake she surrenders until today

"I made a mistake Ash. I went to Johto to prove myself two things… that I could take care of myself and that I could be a better coordinator than Drew, Harley and Solidad… but for that…I had to leave you" May said crying

"It hurt… talking to you about us and hear you change the subject… It was like you didn't want me to think of us that way anymore" Ash said

"I never wanted that… all I wanted was to be with you, hug you, kiss you… but when I learned you were travelling with her… I started to avoid talking about our relationship… because I thought that if I didn't mention it… things would still remain the same. I was afraid of losing you to her"

"May…" Ash said

"But when I went to Sinnoh for the Wallace cup… when I thought we would finally be together again… you were already with her…" May said

"I felt rejected by you… and I found in her arms the support I needed"

"You really loved her don't you?" May asked

"Yes. I did" Ash said

"Did you love her as much as you loved me?"

"Yes. I did"

"Did you love her more than you loved me?"

"No. I didn't"

"It's okay Ash… I made a mistake and so did she because… neither of us got you in the end"

"I like you a lot May… and last night made it clear… but I need to focus on my mission… for my mother. So I don't want to start a relationship right now… I'm sorry… I'm so confused now"

"It's okay Ash… as long as things remain the same… I have no reason to leave you" May said smiling

Ash got up and sat next to her giving her a friendly and sincere hug

"You are very special to me May" said Ash

"I love you" she said kissing his cheek

They remained like that for a long time, just hugging, not saying a word

"So… are we okay?" Ash asked

"More than okay Ash" said May

"But… how will things be between us?" asked Ash

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you know" Ash said winking at her

"As I said… As long as things remain the same… I have no reason to leave you"

"I think I get it" Ash said smiling "By the way… last night… you were awesome"

May smiled at him while blushing

"Well… if you allow me… I can do twice better tonight" she said seductively

"But you have a sprained ankle" said Ash

"In this case I guess you'll have to be twice better than last night" said May smiling

Ash looked at the window and saw that it was already getting dark outside

"Can we call it a day?" asked Ash "Maybe we could get to the room already"

"I can't walk Ash" said May "Can you carry me?"

"Like a groom carrying a bride?" he asked smiling

"Exactly like that"

"Of course" said Ash carrying May once more and leaving the cafeteria with her on his arms

As Ash passed through the Pokémon Center reception he saw Nurse Joy looking at them once more with an uncomfortable look

"I hope your rooms are soundproof" said Ash not waiting for her answer and keep walking along the aisle

"Unfortunately… they are not" she said

 _ **MEANWHILE NOT FAR FROM THERE**_

"I made it" said Dawn as she contemplates the sight of Eterna City "I can get a train here to Snowpoint"

Dawn walked through the city straight to the train station, hoping to them to still have seats available

"Excuse me" said Dawn to the train clerk

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" the lady asked

"I want a ticket to Snowpoint City please"

"Certainly miss. Round trip?"

"No thank you. One way. I may not come back" Dawn said

"Is that so? Are you moving out?" asked the clerk

"No. I may not return because there's a possibility I'll go to jail for murdering" said Dawn serious

"Mu…murdering?" asked the clerk "Who are you going to kill?"

"The bitch who stole my man" said Dawn

"Oh… okay then. Here you go and have a good trip" said the clerk giving Dawn her ticket

"Thank you" said Dawn

Dawn walked to her platform, the train to Snowpoint city was about to leave

"All aboard to Snowpoint city" shout the train conductor

"Excuse me sir" asked Dawn "How long does it take to get to Snowpoint City?"

"It's a seven hours' trip lady" answered the conductor

"Seven hours?" Dawn asked "But the city is just up the mountain"

"But the train can't climb the mountain lady. We are going around it until Snowpoint City"

"I don't know where they are now… but I have no choice… it would take me three days to get there walking" thought Dawn

"So… are you coming in?" asked the conductor

"Yes I am" she answered

Dawn sat on her chair and calmly saw the train leaves the station

"Maybe it's not a good idea" thought Dawn "Maybe I shouldn't put myself back into his life"

Dawn started to think back about that day when she last saw Ash

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"I can' believe he used me for his selfishness needs" said Dawn to her mother "I feel so stupid"_

 _"Don't be Dawn… you are in love with him… being stupid is part of it" said Johanna_

 _"Why do you protect him so much?" asked Dawn "He came here just to sleep with me"_

 _"I'm not saying what he did was right, but sometimes I think that Ash is suffering"_

 _"Suffering? Because of Serena?" Dawn asked_

 _"Not only that… He's been trying to achieve a very hard objective which demands a lot of dedication, besides he falls in love very easily and the girls he loves always leaves him, and now there1s his mother…"_

 _"What up with his mother?" asked Dawn_

 _"Oh… nothing Dawn. There's nothing with Delia"_

 _"Mom you know you can't fool me"_

 _"Fine… but don't tell him I told you" said Johanna_

 _"Don't worry… I don't think I'll ever talk to him again"_

 _"Whatever… his mom is… sick"_

 _"Sick?"_

 _"Yes. She told me she was diagnostic with a serious heart disease"_

 _"Oh God… is that serious?" Dawn asked_

 _"Well… she has just discovered it, so it seems possible to treat. Let's just hope for the best"_

 _"Poor Ash" said Dawn_

 _"Are you going after him now?"_

 _"I don't know… He seems to be very confused… Maybe I should have tried to understand him better"_

 _"Be careful Dawn… I like Ash a lot but he proved himself to be very… bad at relationships" said Johanna_

 _"I don't know what to do… but for now I will not go after him"_

 ** _ONE WEEK LATER_**

 _"Dawn… You have a visitor?" Shouted Johanna_

 _"Visitor? Who it is" asked Dawn from her room_

 _"It's me" said a female voice at Dawn's room door_

 _"May?" asked Dawn "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I had to talk with you and since blocked me from all medias… I had to come here"_

 _"Right… about that… It's not that I don't like you May… but…" said Dawn embarrassed_

 _"We like the same guy" completed May_

 _Dawn said no words just nodded_

 _"Dawn… that's what I came to talk about"_

 _"Ash?"_

 _"Yes… he came to my house a couple of days ago"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes… he said he was feeling alone and abandoned because of his braking up with Serena" said May_

 _"Right"_

 _"He said he needed someone to talk to"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Well… one thing led to another and we…"_

 _"…slept together"_

 _May just looked at Dawn surprised, how did she know?_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Well… he came here last week" said Dawn_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes… he said he was feeling alone and abandoned because of his braking up with Serena"_

 _"Right"_

 _"He said he needed someone to talk to"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Well… one thing led to another and we…"_

 _"You have to be kidding me" said May "I'm so stupid"_

 _"What happened?" asked Dawn_

 _"Well… he apologized, said it was a mistake and left"_

 _"I see" said Dawn_

 _"You did the same?"_

 _"Kind of… I kicked him out"_

 _"Nice" said May_

 _"But… it was nice of you to come here to tell me this"_

 _"I thought you should know… I never enjoyed the way things ended to both of us. Even after Ash and Serena started dating… we remained apart" said May_

 _"Sorry"_

 _"Don't be. I also never tried to contact you"_

 _"You know… I talked with my mom and I realized that Ash is suffering because all this… so I decided not to go after him"_

 _"Maybe it's good for us and for him" said May "I mean he has just broken up with Serena… maybe they just need some time away from each other"_

 _"And then everything will return to be as always" said Dawn_

 _"So let's promise to never go after Ash again"_

 _"Promised" said Dawn giving her hand to May_

 _"Promised" said May taking Dawn's hand and shaking it_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It wasn't easy for me either May" thought Dawn "But I kept my promised… but you… failed me and now I will show you that I'm a better lover for him than you. You wanted a war… you got one. This is between you and me. Let's see who he will choose"

Dawn tried not to think about that anymore and get herself some sleep, but after three hours she was woken up by the conductor's voice

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is our first and only stop. We are about to start climbing around the mountain, so if you wish to get off the train will take off again in 45 minutes"

"Excuse me. Is there a Pokémon Center in this stop?" asked Dawn

"Certainly miss. After leaving the station just walk along that path for 5 minutes, but don't forget to be back in 45 minutes or you'll miss the train"

"Well I guess I can ask Nurse Joy to take a quick look at my Pokémon"

Dawn got off the train and left the station, she walked as the conductor said and easily found the Pokémon Center, a small house in the middle of a village

"Good evening Nurse Joy" said Dawn "Can you please take a quick look at my Pokémon?"

"Quick? Are you in a hurry?"

"Actually yes… My train will leave in about 30 minutes"

"Okay. But I can't assure you I will be that fast" said Nurse Joy "Do you want me to check them?"

"Yes please, it's been a while since I… what is this noise?" asked Dawn after hearing some noises that sounded like drumbeats

"A couple checked in a couple of hours ago… They are nothing discreet" Nurse Joy said

"I guess so" Dawn answered

Dawn sat down while waiting Nurse Joy to finish checking on her Pokémon, she was so tired from the day that fell asleep in a matter of seconds

"Miss Dawn?" asked a voice

Dawn woke up scared but got relief when saw nurse Joy

"I finished checking your Pokémon, I'm sorry it took more than I expected"

"What?" asked Dawn "How long did it take?"

"50 minutes"

"Damn it… I fell asleep" she said

Dawn looked at the window to the train station… her train was no longer there

"I missed the train" Dawn said "DAMN IT"

"Calm down girl… there's another train in the morning and you can use the same ticket"

"You don't understand… I was supposed to meet someone in Snowpoint City and the more time I take, the more he'll wait"

"There's nothing you can do now but sleep and rest… you look exhausted" said Nurse Joy

"I guess I have no other choice… do you have any room left?"

"Of course" said Nurse Joy "Come with me"

As Dawn and Nurse Joy walked along the aisles to get to Dawn's room they noticed the noises they were hearing before had stopped

"I guess they finally went to sleep" said Nurse Joy

"Great… I would hate to have to listen them all night"

"Well this is your room. The train will arrive at 7h00 and just like yours it stops here for 45 minutes" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you a lot and sorry for being so boring"

"No worries sweetie, now try to sleep" said Nurse Joy as she left back to the front desk

Dawn entered her room and went immediately to bed

"Wherever you are Ash… don't forget that I love you. Please wait for me"

And then she fell asleep


End file.
